Demons At Play
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: Kagome finally breaks, she kills Inuyasha... or does she? Evil is afoot, transformations, good turning bad, bad turning good, angels and having to team up with the 'enemies! R&R Nar/Kag
1. Demons At Play

**I think I am done redoing this silly thing. I think this makes the third or fourth time I've done so. Well, I hope everyone enjoys it. I will be posting a new chapter as soon as I am done editing. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Inuyasha. Duh, you think if I did, I would be here. Come on People. HAHA**

**Chapter One: Demons come out to play**

Kagome climbed out of the well after returning home to restock on supplies and stared up at the clear blue sky of the feudal era. She always appreciated how much cleaner and quieter the past was. She set her bag down on the ground by the side of the well then sat on the lip of the well as she pulled out the gift she had bought for Sango. She and the slayer had become so close over the years that she truly thought of the older girl as her sister. They had been through so much together, shared so many secrets with one another that the fact they did not share the same blood no longer meant anything to either of them. They were sisters in the truest sense of the word. Sango had been with her through thick and thin. Sighing Kagome fingered the ivory handle of the curved blade. She had been shopping for a gift for her dear friend to symbolize their bond when she spotted the blade in a knife store. The moment she saw it she knew it was meant for Sango. It truly was a work of art. She purchased the piece and seeing she had enough money left over she paid to get both their names interwoven on the handle, a further indication of their close bond. Running her thumb along the Kanji of their names Kagome's thoughts wandered to Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha has changed so much in the years we have known each other. He is still rash and childish most of the time but there can be times when he is sweet and caring. I still can't help but wonder if he truly loves me for me and not just because I look like Kikyou.' _That thought alone was enough to bring about the memories of Inuyasha running off to see Kikyou at every chance he got.

Kagome remembered all the times she had watched Inuyasha bound into the forest to check on his beloved Kikyou. She would always wait patiently for him to return, always keeping a smile on her face. He would either never notice how fake and plastered on it was or just didn't care. All the times he would go to Kikyou, her heart would break a bit more and more each time, until there was hardly enough left to be called a heart. She loved him so much that she did not have it in her to make him choose. That is what hurt most of all, knowing he would always run to Kikyou. Every time he came back from their 'visits', he would always be in a good mood for a change. He would always have a dreamy look on his face. It always made Kagome feel inadequate, unable to keep her hanyou happy. She did not understand why he was so hung up on a woman that wanted to change who and what he was.

_'He always compares me to Kikyou. Kikyou is a better archer, Kikyou can control her powers better, Kikyou looks better, she smells better… What is so wrong with who I am? He never saw that I am my own person. I am me and Kikyou is… well… Kikyou.'_ Kagome sat there looking dejected until she remembered what he had said to her before she had left for her era. His words had given her some hope for the future after all.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Kagome, wait a minute!" Inuyasha said a moment before she started to jump.

"Yeah, Inuyasha… what do you want now?" Kagome sighed thinking he would beg her not to forget the ramen or to hurry back or something along those lines.

Kagome put down her empty sack and turned around to face her Inu hanyou. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to stop the pounding of her heart. The look in his eyes said it all but she did not want to get her hopes up and then have him crush them and stomp her heart into the ground. He looked so nervous standing there fiddling with his sword and looking away from her constantly.

_'Could it be? Could he truly love me and only me? On the other hand, has he decided to choose Kikyou instead of a living, feeling human being? He confuses me so much_.'

Inuyasha has caused Kagome so much pain that she now had doubts about herself as a woman. Was she sexy enough, did she say the wrong things, was she capable of finding love… and so on. Kagome finally noticed the determination he had and sighed.

_'This is going to be trouble. I just know it is something bad.'_ She thought as Inuyasha walked forward a little bit and straightened his back.

"Kagome, before you go… I want to… tell you something."

"Yes, what's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing is wrong… Kagome… I know I am not always the nicest and I am sorry. I do not mean to say some of the things but they just come out before I can stop them. Right, uh, well, I actually really… care about you, Kagome… and that's the truth." He said blushing but keeping eye contact.

Kagome could not believe her ears but still… she did not want to get her hopes up so she played the idiot.

"I know you care about me, Inuyasha. I care about you too, that is why I always end up forgiving you." Kagome said smiling sadly.

"No, Kagome. I mean I CARE about you. You know… like… mates do." Now that was enough to turn his whole face almost as red as his hayori.

Kagome was overjoyed. She gasped at his words and flung herself into his strong, capable arms. Her tears of joy wetting his shirt.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you too! You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words come out of your mouth… how many times I have dreamed of you saying them to me."

"Feh, you should know me by now but I just thought I should tell you." He said before embracing her tightly.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Kagome still felt the elation of his declaration. He had finally told her he loved her… well in his own way. She could not wait to get to Kaede's and give her presents to everyone. She sat there a bit longer thinking of how things had turned out. She still could not believe her luck. She got up and walked towards Kaede's village with a large smile on her face. As she was walking, she thought she heard some noises coming from a little ways ahead of her. Her curiosity got the better of her, as always. She walked up to the bushes that the noises were coming from and moved them aside. What she saw broke her heart. There before her very eyes was Inuyasha and he was not alone. Inuyasha was there with Kikyou, doing something that was so foul it wrenched her heart in two. Kagome could not take her eyes away from the love of her life as he rutted with the clay pot known as Kikyou. Kagome's heart thudded painfully in her chest. She felt as if the life was being sucked out of her. She knew he still loved Kikyou but how could he declare his love for her and then screw another woman? Tears were pouring down her face as the last of her strength and kindness fled her body. She could not stop the heartache anymore, she could not pretend to be happy, and she could not just sit by while he broke her. This was the last straw.

_'How could you Inuyasha?' _she thought.

_'You cheating, no good, lying sack of dog shit.' _She started to get angry, very angry. She started glowing pink, which indicated her Miko energy. Then the pink turned to blue and the blue turned to purple, and from purple to red, and from red to pitch black. She was angrier then she has ever been before. Kagome's aura expanded to an incredible amount. It was as if she had an unlimited amount of pure energy. Inuyasha not paying any heed to her energy did not know what was going to happen until it was too late. He was not paying attention to anything other than Kikyou. Kagome started to chant something under her breath. She had learned a few things over the years. This was the last straw.

* * *

_**With Inuyasha before the incident**_

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to get back. He was happy. That was an emotion he was not entirely used to. He has not had the easiest life. He was a hanyou. Half demon and half human, he belonged to neither. The humans hated him for his demon side and the demons hated him for his human side. He could not win either way. Kagome was the first to accept him for whom and what he was. She had not wanted him to be more than he could be. He knew he made mistakes with her but he hoped to be able to make that up to her in time. Inuyasha stiffened as he smelt a scent that he really did not want to smell. Kikyou walked out of the woods and towards him. He sighed. Inuyasha knew this would have had to happen eventually but he was hoping he would have time to try to come up with a better speech. Inuyasha got up from his position and walked towards Kikyou. He knew this would turn out badly but he only hoped she would get over it.

"Kikyou… I… need to talk to you about a few things." He rushed.

"I imagine it has something to do with that reincarnation of mine."

"H… How did you know?"

"I was watching your little scene yesterday. I have come to tell you that I still hold you to your promise. You will come to hell with me, even if I have to take you kicking and screaming."

"Kikyou, be reasonable. You know I will avenge your death. It was not me who killed you. Naraku took my form and struck you. He will pay for what he done but you have to let me live my life. I loved you and you taught me many things. It is just that Kagome is the only thing in my life that I have not had to worry about changing myself for. She loves me for me, for who I am and yes, even what I am. She does not care that I am a half demon. She loves me as I am and doesn't want me to change."

"So, that is it then? You choose her over me just because she is simple enough to settle for you as you are?" Inuyasha could not help but get upset at those words.

He had thought that Kikyou loved him as well but that was enough to convince him that she never really loved him. She just loved the idea of being a normal woman with a normal husband. It hurt but not as much as it would have hurt if he did not have Kagome's love.

"You never really loved me, did you Kikyou?"

"Don't be a fool, Inuyasha. I loved you; I just would have loved you more as a human." She said offhandedly.

"We are done Kikyou. I cannot do this anymore. I know it hurts Kagome to see how much you still affect me. Your words have told me all I needed to know. Please go in peace and know that you will be avenged but I cannot see you anymore. I want a life with Kagome. I know I can make her happy but it has to be without you there to spoil things. You are still my first love but please don't try to hurt her anymore." Inuyasha could only hope she would listen.

Darkness surrounded Kikyou. She smirked and he knew he was in trouble. Kikyou started to laugh. Inuyasha got the feeling something horrible was about to happen. He paled at her next words.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha. We have a few plans for your little Miko and you are going to help me fulfill those plans, whether you want to help or not. My reincarnation is going to be in a lot of pain because of you." Kikyou smiled as her eyes shined brightly.

Kikyou threw her hands out in his direction and before he knew what was going on, he was blasted through the air by her holy energy. As he was flying in the direction of the Tree of Ages, he realized that Kikyou's energy was no longer pure because it no longer hurt to be hit by it. He was troubled. He could not think straight and knew immediately that Kikyou had done something to him.

"Poor hanyou, are you wondering why you can't move or have you figured out why?" Inuyasha could only glare at the woman he once loved.

He now knew that she no longer was the Kikyou of times past but a new Kikyou that was full of spite. His heart was ripping in half as he thought of what Kagome was going to go through and could not help but wonder if he could stop it.

"It is no use looking all pathetic. These things happen. Now Inuyasha be a good boy and drink your medicine." Kikyou knew he could not move and smirked as she pulled out a vial of green liquid. She forced the goo down his throat and before long his eyes had lost their shine. His last thought before everything went foggy was of Kagome and her sweet voice.

"Now, my pet, let us see if we can't hurt our little miko. The more tainted she is the better."

"Yes, my love." Inuyasha said in a dead voice.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, what fun… on to the next chapter to see what happens!**

**WiccanGoddess**


	2. Naraku's Help

**Well, here is the second chapter. I hope it is to everyone's liking.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Naraku's Help**

* * *

"Come Inuyasha, it is time for you to please your lover." Kikyou kissed his cheek.

"Yes, my love."

Inuyasha started undressing the now evil priestess. Kikyou knew Kagome would be coming back soon. She just had to make sure their 'session' lasted until Kagome was able to see them together.

_'All of this for Naraku's plan. I hate the idea of Inuyasha anywhere near my body. I must do what I must do to get rid of that woman and when that person is finally gone, I'll be rid of that thing forever.'_

Kikyou barely paid any attention to what Inuyasha was doing to her body. She tuned him out while he did as she told him to do. Kikyou jerked when she felt the pull of her soul. She knew Kagome was back in the feudal era. It would only be a matter of minutes before Kagome '_caught_' them in the act.

"Inuyasha, pretend I am Kagome. Do to me as you would do to her."

"Yes, my love."

The passion and tenderness he now showed her in his touch roused her body. She might not want him to be near her but her body was reacting to his touch. Her jealousy of Kagome had increased. He was touching her so lovingly, touching her as he had never touched her before. She was consumed with so much hatred and greed that she had failed to see the difference before now. Inuyasha was now all she wanted in a human male. He was loving, tender, caring, and gentle. Even in a trance, he still unknowingly loved her. Kikyou gave herself over to the feelings he was creating in her. She now intended to enjoy this experience. Inuyasha gently laid her down on the ground and let his hands to the work.

Kagome's hands started to shake in her fury. She had never felt anything like this before. Her rage was so enormous she felt as if she were going to explode at any moment. She watched the couple a few moments before realizing Kikyou was watching her, smirking with a gleeful look in her dull brown eyes. That was enough to send her over the edge. Kagome grit her teeth.

_'That no good slut! How dare she mock me! That fucking clay bitch is asking for it and by god, I am going to give her all that she deserves and more. When I am done with her there will be nothing left to fucking bury! I will enjoy ripping out her throat and gloating about still having my life! That bitch will pay for fucking up my life with Inuyasha! She will pay and pay dearly. She knows how much Inuyasha means to me. She knows I have been with him when no one else would. I love him for who he is, not what he can be. That fucking bitch has torn my heart out for the last time.'_ Kagome thought panting in her rage.

Kagome's aura expanded to a gigantic level. The fear in Kikyou's eyes was enough to put a smile on Kagome's face. The evil glint in her eyes was what alerted Kikyou to Kagome's new state of mind. The glow of Kagome's body took an array of colors before settling on black. Kagome's eyes glazed over as she let herself fall into the darkest corner of her mind, giving up her conscious body to a monster far worse than any beast imaginable.

_'Oh Kami in heaven, what have I done? There is no way possible for one human miko to have such tremendous power. I have never felt such fear in my life. I have doomed both Inuyasha and myself to death! I must find reason in her. I must do something to stop the monster I unleashed! This is all Naraku's fault. The bastard and whoever is currently pulling his strings wanted Kagome to kill me to get me out of the way!'_ Kikyou was so afraid now she almost wet herself.

"Please, Kagome please listen to reason. Your aura is not supposed to be able to change so dramatically like that. I have put us all in danger please Kagome stop and listen to what I say."

"I'm sorry Kagome is not at home right now. Please leave a message and I will make sure she gets it after I kick your fucking clay ass."

Kagome's voice was hallow. The Kagome standing before her now was no longer the sweet, happy, loving miko everyone knew and loved. This new Kagome was out for blood and if it was blood she wanted it was blood she would get.

* * *

A little while later Kagome came to with a jerk. She shook her head and sighed. She had a splitting headache. She could not understand how she had ended up on the ground. Kagome looked at her surroundings and realized there were two bodies lying dead in the grass. Kikyou was leaning against the God Tree; neck slit open, eyes wide with fear and mouth open. Inuyasha's body was a few feet away lying in a pool of his own blood. Kagome screamed and ran to Inuyasha. She held him tightly to her body, wailing at him to wake up.

"Wake up Inuyasha! This is not funny! Stop joking around! Please, say something... insult me... call me wench, **ANYTHING**! Please Inuyasha... please do not leave me! You can't be dead! You can't be, remember we were supposed to stay together forever! You cannot just leave me alone! You promised!"

Kagome cuddled his head to her body, rubbing the ears she loved so much and crying into the hair she had come to love just as much as the rest of him. Heart wrenching sobs tore from her throat as she mourned for the love that never got a chance to grow. She screamed for the life she would never have with her brash but loving hanyou. She begged and pleaded for his life to be returned to him only to end up sobbing into his fuzzy triangle ears. She kissed his cold lips, hoping he was playing but knew without a doubt that he was not playing and that he was not coming back and that is when she saw the blood stains on her hands.

Kagome was shocked to see blood on her hands. She thought it was from his body until she looked around and saw Sango's dagger covered in blood. She looked down to Inuyasha and saw the hole in his chest. A few feet away from her was what looked like a crushed heart.

That was enough to make her vomit. Kagome put him down as gently and quickly as possible and ran to the nearest bush and puked. What she saw after wards made her heart ache. She had an inkling about how they had died and why a piece of heart had come out of her mouth. She ran and she ran until she came to a stream and jumped in... Clothes and all. The water ran red. She was covered in the blood of her lover and had a horrible taste in her mouth. She wept right there in the stream. She cried until her throat was hurting and raw. She mourned the loss of her Inuyasha.

_'What have I done? I came out of the well, like usual. I sat thinking about the coming relationship with Inuyasha. I was walking to Kaede's and heard a noise... that is when I found them. I got so mad at being screwed over yet again. I remember just surrendering to my anger and then nothing. I succumbed to my pain and killed him. It is possible I could not take anymore. Kikyou finally broke me.'_

The turmoil of emotions running through her was too much. She could not get over the fact that she had killed the one person she loved the most. She had killed him over something petty. She felt dirty and lowly. She knew what she had to do and done it. She dunked her head under the water and sucked in as much water as possible. The icy water stung her throat and lungs. It was not as bad as she thought it would be. The last thought she had before blacking out was:  
_'Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I love you.'_

Unknown to her someone had been watching her through the whole ordeal. They plunged their hands into the cold water and brought out the non-breathing Kagome. They lay her on the bank of the stream and started pumping the water out of her lungs. Kagome started coughing and sat up with the help of this '_stranger_'.

"What have you done?" She asked sadly.

She started crying anew. Kagome knew she would try to kill herself again until she was successful. She no longer wanted to live with the knowledge that she could kill her most beloved person. What kind of person could kill the one they love? What kind of person could do such a thing? She was a priestess no less to boot. She screamed, she screamed her agony and pain until her throat was so raw she coughed blood. She still did not care about herself. She looked to the person that saved her and blinked. She could not believe her eyes.

"Naraku..."

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Okay, that is it for now. I just hope I done my idea justice. Let me know.**  
**Estrella**


	3. Decisions

**I am redoing all of this story. For those of you who know this story you might want to go back to the beginning and begin again. I think I have done better but who knows? Please let me know what you think. Don't worry there are still plenty of twists and turns to come and yes, Lemons too!**

**Disclaimer: No shit!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

* * *

Kagome stared up into the face of her enemy. He was an enemy that had just saved her life. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why would an enemy save her? Why would Naraku be anywhere near her? What was his plans now and why was he around this area in the first place? Does he know what happened? Did he watch the whole thing?

_'I have a sinking feeling in my gut about this. Is he the one that planned this whole thing or was he just watching for the satisfaction of watching the whole scene? I do not trust the bastard but I have to find out what he knows. I remember giving up and I know I killed him but Naraku was there... I am sure of it.'_

"What do you want Naraku? Why are you here?"

"Why my dear, I am here as your savior. I pulled you from the stream and pumped life back into your lungs."

"Why would you do that? I wanted to die!"

"That may be true but there are still a few things you have left to do before you can leave this world. Until those things are done, I will not let you die."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku. There was something about Naraku that seemed off. She studied him and it hit her. This demon was no puppet. This '_man_' before her was the actual Naraku. He was the real life one, no puppet or incarnation... the **REAL** one.

"You are the real Naraku."

"Aye that I am, I have decided to visit you in person for this special occasion."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not every day I get to watch an enemy become an ally."

At those words, she knew he had watched her kill Kikyou and Inuyasha. Her heart broke all over again knowing if it had been anyone else, they would have stopped her before she had been able to kill them. That knowledge tore at her heart like a serrated knife. He could have stopped her but did not because she was doing him a favor by killing two birds with one stone.

"Who said anything about becoming your ally? I will not give you my shards!" Kagome said looking down at them.

What she saw made her gasp. The shards that were once a pure and beautiful pink were now dark and tainted. She now had proof, without a doubt that she had killed her love and his lover. She had committed murder and tainted the once pure shards. She knew without looking at Naraku what he had come for. Her soul was now tainted and she was no longer worthy of the title Shikon Miko.

Kagome tried to purify the shards around her neck but the wounds in her heart were still too fresh to concentrate properly. A few tears leaked out of her soulful eyes.

They were tears of true sadness that glimmered like diamonds as they hit the dirt beneath her. She sat there and looked at the small dot that her tears created, completely forgetting about Naraku being there. Her mind raced with thoughts of '_why_' and '_how could I_' and_ 'what will I do now'_.

"Have you figured out what you will be telling your friends?"

That question startled her. She had forgotten he was there next to her. She had forgotten her friends also. She got the feeling of shame, deep down in the pit of her stomach. Panic was starting to settle over her as she hyperventilated. What would she tell Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede? Naraku made his point. She had nowhere to go to figure herself out.

"What exactly do you want, Naraku?"

"I can offer you a place to stay while you sort through your thoughts."

"Why would you go and do something like that?"

"Well for one, you have no place to go, you can't go home with shards like those, you can't go into your village and you can't make it on your own. You really have no other option, do you?"

Kagome knew he was telling her the truth. It did not settle well with her. She still needed to think about the situation she was in. She had to make sure that this was her last and only option before even considering it.

'_I could always go to Kouga... no that won't do. He would ask too many questions. He would ask questions I could not answer. He would see the shards and know_.' Kagome tapped a thin shaking finger on her chin. '_I could beg Sesshoumaru for a place to stay... pft, do not be ridiculous... he would probably kill me for taking away his right to kill Inuyasha himself._' That thought brought tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha was no longer alive. He was dead because she had lost control of her untrained miko powers. Her shoulders shook as she cried again for the love she lost. Kikyou had ruined everything. She always took what Kagome wanted... what she needed. Kagome sat there mourning the loss of Inuyasha... almost completely forgetting Naraku.

Naraku shifted his position and brought Kagome's attention back to him. She narrowed her eyes again at the foul demon and frowned. He was actually waiting for her answer instead of just hauling her away. He was actually going to give her a choice in the matter. The trouble is she did not have much time to decide before her friends would come and look for her and Inuyasha. Kagome shuddered at the thought of what will happen when they find his body. That brought another sob from Kagome. She glared at Naraku and stood up. Her sudden movement startled him and he leaped away from her. She was still a priestess after all and could fry him in seconds. The idea of frying him made her smirk.

"I want to think. You will leave me alone until I decide to either kick your ass or go with you."

"That is acceptable, but do not take too long. Your friends are already getting worried about their friends. You have three hours at best... at worst, an hour. Think hard, Miko."

With those parting words, Naraku vanished. Kagome knew he was still around somewhere. That thought brought her no comfort. Kagome walked through the stream and over to the other side before she realized she was wet, cold, and tired. She knew she would have to come up with something soon or her friends would find her before she is ready for them. Kagome continued to walk until she stumbled on an uprooted root. Kagome heard the thunder before she felt the rain. She sighed and trudged on, quickly trying to find shelter from the oncoming storm.

Kagome was lucky enough to find and empty cave. She dare not enter too far in for fear of demons and such. She could not even make a fire for fear of Sango or Miroku seeing the flames. She sighed as she sat on the cold hard floor. Kagome hugged her knees to her trembling body and cried for all she was worth. Tears of sadness and rage mixed with tears of bitter sorrow and confusion.

_'All the hard times we have been through and I end up killing him in a fit of rage. We have been through so much together only for it to end like that. What kind of friend am I to be able to snap like that and kill someone so important to me? Naraku is right though, I have nowhere to go and I cannot stay in this cave. Who knows how long I will be safe here. I have to do something. I feel like this is more complex than to have just Kikyou involved, someone else would have tricked me into this, I just know that Naraku was behind this somehow. I just know it; he tricked Kikyou and Inuyasha in the past. It would not be hard for him to do it again... with the help of Kikyou but who else would be sadistic enough to pull a stunt like this? Inuyasha would not suspect anything if Kikyou was involved and her scent is so nasty he would not be able to smell anything other than the smell of soil and bones and rotten corpses.'_

Kagome's eyes lit up. She grinned a little before settling down for an hour. Kagome had an idea and it would work... no matter what. No matter the cost, she would have her answers. She would get revenge and then she would spend the rest of her life trying to make things better... '_I know... that sneaky bastard would never suspect sweet little Kagome. He has no idea who he is dealing with. I will go with him. I will find out the truth and when I do he won't know what hit him._'  
That thought alone saddened her but she had to do something so she would not go insane with grief. Kagome knew she had done it by accident. That knowledge did not help her with the guilt she felt. She would never get over killing her love. First thing first, she needed to get her thoughts together and form a plan to trick Naraku into telling her the truth... but how?

_'That's it! Kagura is always plotting against him. I am sure after I have gained her trust she would help me. She might even have some information about this already.'_ Kagome sighed shakily. _'It still does not help the guilt I feel. I just wish I were able to bring him back. I will never forgive myself for this heinous act. I will live the rest of my life in penance.'_

Kagome leaned her head against the cave wall and remembered her times with Inuyasha. She knew remembering right now would hurt her but she missed him dearly already. She missed him as a flower misses the sun in winter. She missed him as much as a human body misses the warmth of a tender embrace. Kagome missed his strong able arms.

She realized she would no longer be able to feel his arms around her. She would never again hear his customary '_feh_'. Kagome would even miss him calling her Wench all the time. Kagome already missed the feel of his ears in her palms... missed the way he could smile crookedly at her when he played with Bouyo. He would no longer eat Ramen or demand it. He would not push her to sit him; he would not be there to protect her when she most needed it. They would no longer share quiet moments when the others were sleeping. She was alone now... she would never hear the sound of his voice or his laugh.

She closed her eyes and let the tears slowly slide down her pale cheeks. The hotness of her tears made her cheeks sting. None of that bothered her right now. Right now she was remembering the first time they met, when he asked her if she was ready to die... the first time he was human and told her that she smelled nice... the time they met Miroku and he got possessive of her. By the time they met Sango he was a changed hanyou. He went out of his way to help save her instead of letting her die.  
Kagome knew now that nothing would compare to the love they had. It was a special love. Their love would have been a love that would have grown into something unbreakable and something remarkable. It would have been a love that was so rare and beautiful. Kagome knew she messed up and it was beyond repair. She would take her punishment without complaint. Kagome stood at the mouth of the cave and whispered one word.

"Naraku..."

That was all it took for him to appear before her. He was expecting his answer. Kagome looked to the sun and saw she had been 'daydreaming' nearly an hour and a half. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed upon releasing it. There was so much tension you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Alright, Naraku... I will go with you on one condition."

"What condition would that be, Miko?"

"Okay two conditions. One, my name is Kagome, not miko, wench, bitch, or human. Second, you are to stay away from my person unless after asking for permission and me actually giving it.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Oh and another thing, I expect a few answers from you in time."

"You want answers to which questions?"

"We will have to wait and see."

Naraku nodded his head and agreed to her terms. He asked her to follow him. Kagome nodded and stood. She would follow him, if only for the time being. She needed time to calm down enough to think of a way to explain her actions to her friends.

Kagome went with Naraku, not knowing what would happen, not knowing why he wanted to help her. He told her that she has no other place to go, which was true but why would he want to help her in the first place? Maybe he just wants the rest of the jewel shards... maybe he is lonely.

'_Where in the hell did that thought come from_?' she thought walking behind him.

Kagome figured she thought of him lonely only because that is what she was feeling now. Kagome was in so deep a thought she did not notice him stop and ran smack dab into his back. She jumped back and glared at him. Naraku held his hand out to her.

"I am asking. We can go the long way and be there in 2 weeks, or you can take my hand and be there in less than 2 hours. The choice is yours."

Kagome stared at his slender fingers as if they would suddenly bite her, which was quite possible. She sighed and took his hand. She knew that nothing he could do to her right now would cause her to be in more pain than she already was. She was however surprised at how warm his hands were. Her brow furrowed and she puckered her lips in thought. He then surprised her by pulling her towards him and picking her up bridal style. She squealed in surprise and flung her arms around his neck. She was not prepared when he pulled her closer as he started running top speed. They were going so fast it seems like they were flying. Melding her body to his, he did his famous disappearing act and in no time arrived at his castle.

"We are here, put me down this instant."

Naraku shrugged and dropped her. Kagome landed on the ground with a dull thud. She glared up at Naraku with hate shining in her eyes and huffed before standing and gaining purchase with her own two feet.

Kagome stood her ground and glanced around. What she saw put her in awe. She might not like or trust Naraku but he had good taste. His castle was beautiful. She had never seen such a place before. A large black marble structure met her gaze. It was breathtaking.

"Follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Kagome glared at his back but followed. She could not wait to talk to Kagura and see if she could get information out of her. Only then, after she found her answers, would she be able to come up with a better plan.

_'Just wait until you see what is in store for you.'_ They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Well that is it for the third chapter. Please be open and honest with me. Thank you to all who read. :)**  
**Estrella**


	4. Dreaming Of You

**A/N:**  
**Just to let you know... reviews help ^_^**

** Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dreaming of You**

* * *

Naraku lead Kagome through his castle. Every now and then he would stop and smirk at her. Kagome would sneer at him and fold her arms around her shivering body. Naraku would just smirk and continue on his way. Kagome took in the sights of his palace and she had to admit that his home was beautiful in a dark and mysterious sort of way. They finally made it to an unusual door. The door they now stood in front of was beautiful. It was an elegantly carved black and white marble door. The carvings surrounding the door weren't so nice. They were demons feasting on naked women.

Naraku smiled at the appalled look on Kagome's face. He opened the doors and stepped aside to let Kagome into the darkly furnished room. The plush futon was made of black fur with red dyed fur for blankets. There was a lovely bamboo dresser and closet. Kagome looked around the room in surprise. This was definitely something she didn't expect. The room itself was actually quite nice. There was another door that lead to a balcony. Naraku noticed where her gaze landed and raised an eyebrow.

"It would do you no good to jump. The room is yours for however long you need it. The hot-spring is the first door down the hallway on the left." He stated rather nicely, which only got Kagome's suspicions roused.

Naraku left the room and silently closed the doors, which in itself was a pretty big deal seeing as how big and heavy they were. Kagome was just starting to re-think her plan when there was a small knock at the door. Kagome went to the door and was able to open them effortlessly. She was surprised until she realized the doors weren't long enough to touch the floors. There stood Kagura. Kagome let the Wind Demoness in and waited patiently for Kagura to speak her mind. Kagome didn't have long to wait.

"I don't know what you are doing here or why but I do hope you know what you are doing. I have been sent to show you your new garments." Kagura said opening the closet. She showed the many kimono to Kagome and wasn't surprised at the look of shock on Kagome's face.

"There are so many."

"They were mine. I have no more use for them."

"Thanks, I think."

Kagura soon left and Kagome picked out a nice sleeping kimono in a shade of dark purple. She quickly got undressed and then re-dressed and promised herself a nice hot bath first thing in the morning. Tonight, she had many things to think about. First, she would have to try and remember what exactly had happened in that little clearing. Kagome lay down on the futon and noticed it was very comfortable and warm. Try as hard as she wanted she could not think about what had happened. She thought she would be able to think more clearly in the morning, so she tried to go to sleep.

Kagome tossed and turned. No matter which way she turned, she could not get comfortable. Things were still just too raw. Sighing, Kagome sat up and growled to herself. She stood and walked to the attached balcony. She opened the doors and walked out to get some fresh air. She sighed again and looked up at the crescent moon.  
'What will I tell my friends? Would they even forgive me for something like that?' She thought as tears gathered to her eyes as she thought of Inuyasha. She could not help but feel the overwhelming guilt about his death. She had done it and that is that. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she closed the doors and went back to bed. She was finally able to slip into a fretful sleep.

* * *

**Dream:**

* * *

Kagome was back in Inuyasha's forest watching Kikyou and Inuyasha. She could not help but feel now what she felt then. The pain in her heart tripled. She knew what was to come but she did not want to remember. Kagome knew she was dreaming of that day... the day she killed Inuyasha. She knew her dreams would show her everything little thing that had happened. She did not want to remember every gory detail but it seems her conscience wanted her to remember. Kagome felt the fear from Kikyou and Inuyasha. It was the fear of Inuyasha that finally broke down her barrier and allowed her subconscious to let in the memories. Only this time around she would be watching. She would be able to see what had happened after she had blacked out.

Kagome's hands started to shake in her fury. She had never felt anything like this before. Her rage was so enormous she felt as if she were going to explode at any moment. She watched the couple a few moments before realizing Kikyou was watching her, smirking with a gleeful look in her dull brown eyes. That was enough to send her over the edge. Kagome grit her teeth.

_'That no good slut! How dare she mock me! That fucking clay bitch is asking for it and by god, I am going to give her all that she deserves and more. When I am done with her there will be nothing left to fucking bury! I will enjoy ripping out her throat and gloating about still having my life! That bitch will pay for fucking up my life with Inuyasha! She will pay and pay dearly. She knows how much Inuyasha means to me. She knows I have been with him when no one else would. I love him for who he is, not what he can be. That fucking bitch has torn my heart out for the last time.'_ Kagome thought panting in her rage.

Kagome's aura expanded to a gigantic level. The fear in Kikyou's eyes was enough to put a smile on Kagome's face. The evil glint in her eyes was what alerted Kikyou to Kagome's new state of mind. The glow of Kagome's body took an array of colors before settling on black. Kagome's eyes glazed over as she let herself fall into the darkest corner of her mind, giving up her conscious body to a monster far worse than any beast imaginable.

'Oh Kami in heaven, what have I done? There is no way possible for one human miko to have such tremendous power. I have never felt such fear in my life. I have doomed both Inuyasha and myself to death! I must find reason in her. I must do something to stop the monster I unleashed! This is all Naraku's fault. The bastard wanted Kagome to kill me to get me out of the way!' Kikyou was so afraid now she almost wet herself.  
"Please, Kagome please listen to reason. Your aura is not supposed to be able to change so dramatically like that. I have put us all in danger please Kagome stop and listen to what I say."  
"I'm sorry Kagome is not at home right now. Please leave a message and I will make sure she gets it after I kick your fucking clay ass."

Kagome's voice was hallow. The Kagome standing before her now was no longer the sweet, happy, loving miko everyone knew and loved. This new Kagome was out for blood and if it was blood she wanted it was blood she would get.

Kagome stalked her prey, for that is what Kikyou is... her prey. As she neared the couple on the ground, Inuyasha jerked... as if waking from a nightmare. He sniffed the air and turned to Kagome with his goofy grin. That smile vanished as he scented her tears, anger, hurt and betrayal. He looked around and noticed Kikyou lay under him nude. His eyes widened as he realized Kikyou had drugged him. That is when the memory of the goo returned and he frowned down at Kikyou.

"Kagome, please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Kagome is not here but please leave a message and we shall see if you live long enough to give it to her yourself." The hollowness of her voice alerted Inuyasha to her present state of mind.

_'She's broken... and I couldn't stop it. I can't make her believe me but I sure as hell can fucking try. My sweet Kagome finally could take no more._' Inuyasha thought with tears coming to his eyes.

Kagome saw the tears in his eyes and knew something was amiss. There was something about this whole thing that seemed off. She just could not point out the trouble. The tears of Inuyasha made her hesitate. She shook her head and continued her way to them. She flicked her wrist causing Inuyasha to go flying into the nearest tree. Kagome kept her focus on Kikyou as she brandished the dagger. She raised her hand slowly and grinned. Kikyou being herself tried backing away only to run into the trunk of the God Tree. How fitting, Kikyou would die at the same place she had pinned Inuyasha into a deep sleep. Kikyou's life ended as she stared up at Kagome with a look of pure terror on her face. With the dagger she had bought Sango, she slew the life, or unlife, of Kikyou.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha who had a look of misery on his handsome face. He knew what was coming but he only hoped he could reach Kagome's good nature and heart before it was too late. He knew he had to try and stop what was coming... if only for the sake of Kagome. He knew she would regret it after.

"Kagome, will you listen to me? Will you let me explain?"

"I will listen half-breed but know this; I cannot make any promises to you. What you have done has pushed Kagome too far. She is sleeping now, which allowed me to come out and play."

"Who are you?"

"My dear hanyou, I am Kagome's demon."

"Demon... how can you be Kagome's demon. Kagome is a human miko."

"Oh aye, she is human... or was. Now, time to explain so I can kill you after."

"Listen, I was waiting for Kagome to get back. I was sitting by the well when Kikyou came. She poisoned me with some potion. I have no memory of what happened after she forced me to drink some green stuff. I swear it; I love Kagome with all I am."

"So you say, why is it Kikyou was able to get close enough to you to pour the '_poison_' down your throat?"

"I swear I don't know. I tried to move but it was as if I was frozen. I couldn't move."

"I find your story hard to believe."

Kagome put the dagger to her lips and hummed as if thinking. Inuyasha knew he had not convinced this 'Kagome' of anything. He knew he needed to try harder. He needed to make her believe.

_'What will I do if I cannot convince her? I can't fight Kagome. I can't hurt her. She deserves to be happy and if that means me dying than I would gladly die for her. She has given me so much over the years and I couldn't even stop Kikyou from using me to hurt Kagome. If I die, it is something I deserve for not protecting Kagome like I promised her I would. This is my entire fault for treating Kagome like I did all those years. It is my fault her heart is so fragile. My sweet, dearest Kagome... the warmth and love are gone from her eyes, her bright sunny smile is no longer there, and the beautiful spark in her eyes is missing. I always ruin everything.'_ Inuyasha thought thinking about his life.

"I know you don't believe me and to be honest, I don't blame you. I know I have hurt Kagome one too many times and I was hoping to be able to make it up to her by keeping her happy for the rest of our lives. I planned on asking her to be my mate today when she returned but Kikyou fucked that up."

The Kagome in Kagome could hear no remorse at the loss of Kikyou. What Inuyasha is saying might be true. He could very well be telling the complete truth for once. The old Kagome broke through the haze of her mind to smile sadly down at Inuyasha. The look she gave him made him realize Kagome was back. This gave him hope. He was on his knees in front of Kagome holding his arms open for her. She launched herself into his embrace.

"Inuyasha I don't know how long I can keep this up. There is a darker side of me that is trying to get out. I believe you but this whole misunderstanding was the last straw." Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"I know, just remember how much I love you and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagome jerked as if something stabbed her. The darkest part of Kagome was back and slashing into his chest with the fine blade she had bought as a gift. Little did she know when she bought it what kind of gift it would have been.

"She loves you too Inuyasha." Kagome smirked.

He was still able to see her as she bit into his still pumping heart. Inuyasha winced knowing what kind of pain Kagome would be in when she came to. He just hoped she would remember that he loved her and no matter what happened he would have forgiven her anything.

_'My sweet Kagome, how I wish I would of had the courage to be with you sooner. My only regret in life is forsaking the pure love you offered me. I am truly an idiot. I just hope we might meet in the next life that way I might be able to repay my debt to you. You are the only one to love me for me. You accepted me when no one else would. You taught me what it means to love and what it was like to have friends. I don't know what I would have done without you. Even as I lay dying by your hand I can't blame you. After everything I have put you through, you deserve a little vengeance.'_ Inuyasha thought dying.

"Please, don't blame yourself. I don't and I still love you."

Those words were the last he spoke. Kagome fell to her knees and wept. She roared to the heavens before fainting.

* * *

**End Dream**

* * *

Kagome woke up screaming. Bright sunshine shown through the open curtains of her window. She now remembered everything. She also remembered the feeling of something biting into the back of her neck when she was trying to hold off the darkness. Something had forced her to return to the corner of her mind and give free reign to the monster in her. She narrowed her eyes and immediately knew who had forced the change but she didn't understand how he had managed it. Naraku had told her that he had been watching. Nobody she knew would be able to sit that close to Naraku without attacking him so it had to be him that did it.

_'It had to be Naraku. There wasn't anyone else there. Naraku isn't the type to sit by and watch something if someone else is there. So the question is this: How do I find out what truly happened?'_

Kagome suddenly smiled. She knew what she needed to do and she needed to do it quickly. She jumped up from her bed, got dressed as fast as her fingers would allow and opened her door. She looked both ways before closing her eyes and searching with her aura. She was trying to find two auras...

'_**Bingo**_!' Kagome thought smiling.

Kagura and Kanna were both sitting in the garden. Naraku was in his study on the other side of the castle. Kagome smiled as she ran towards Naraku's incarnations hiding her aura as much as possible. She followed her instincts and found the sisters quickly. When they noticed her Kagura looked startled. Kanna on the other hand looked... well... like Kanna.

"Good, I found you. You are going to answer some questions and you are going to answer them now. No lying, not answering and no changing the subject." Kagome said with a gleam in her eye.

"You know whatever is said here between us will be reported to Naraku." Kagura said sneering.

"Not if no one can hear us." She said putting up a barrier.

Kanna looked at Kagura and nodded. Kanna knew many things. If Kanna thought it was safe then it must be safe. Kagura sat back down on the bench and invited Kagome to sit between them. Kagome didn't really want to sit but if she wanted to find out what she did she would have to put a little faith in them.

"First question: Do you want to be free of Naraku?"

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Okay that is it for this one. Let me know what you think.**  
**Estrella**


	5. A Story and A New Element

**Okay, here we go. I had a little block but let us see how it turns out.**  
**Disclaimer: Nope, never.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A story and a New Element**

* * *

There was a light knock on the door. With a jerk Kagome sat up in bed, wondering where in the hell she was. Then it all rushed back to her. She was remembering everything, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Naraku. She remembered her little chat with Kagura and Kanna and couldn't help but smile at what was to come. The knock sounded again and she remembered someone was at the door. She had yet to get up and answer it. She got off of the bed and moved toward the door. As she opened it, she recalled that she didn't see Kohaku at all when they arrived yesterday. She was a little too preoccupied with what she had just done to notice much around her.

There stood Kagura holding what looked like a present in her delicate hands. She had a look of pure hate on her face but that changed dramatically, like she had just gotten an idea. The look of hate turned to one of pure hope. Kagura still didn't trust her completely but Kanna had agreed readily. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she would have a tremendous headache by the end of the day. So much had already happened today and it was barely passed noon. After her chat with '_the girls_' she took her much deserved bath. She enjoyed soaking the the rose smelling water. It didn't wash her worries away or banish her unwanted thoughts but at least it relaxed her body.

After her bath Naraku managed to corner her in her room and told her that they had a few things to talk about over dinner but he would allow her to eat her lunch in her room. Kagome knew something was up by the look in his eye but she didn't have the will to argue. Naraku left after staring intently at the tainted shards around her neck.

"Naraku wished for me to come here and get you ready for lunch and then bring you down to the dining area." she said in her manner of speaking.

"But, but he told me that lunch would be brought up to me, into my room."

"He has changed his mind, and now wishes for you to join him in the dining area."

"Fine, but will you and the others be joining us?" she asked hopefully. She might not trust them here but they were the closest thing she had to friends here and she wasn't comfortable enough to sit through a meal alone with Naraku just yet.

"We have not been invited to eat at the table this afternoon."

"What if I invited you to join us? It would make me feel more comfortable and better?"

"Then I imagine Lord Naraku would let us join you." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Well then, I invite you to please join me for lunch?"

"Thank you, Lady Kagome."

"Oh no, just call me Kagome please. I am not a Lady and don't need that kind of title."

"Fine, Kagome. Let us get you ready, shall we?"

_'She is taking all of this rather calmly. Maybe she is still in shock from her 'episode'. I can't help but wonder if she will be able to help me get free of that vile hanyou. She has been known to keep her word.'_ Kagura thought looking at said Miko.

They walked over to the closet. They each opened a door and looked at the many clothes that were hanging there. They were all brightly colored and elegant. She thought they all looked too good for her to wear. Kagome of course (I love saying that if you couldn't tell) questioned how come Kagura no longer needed such beautiful clothing. Kagura just shrugged.

"Naraku doesn't like those whoring clothes you like to wear."

"I am not a whore! Did he say that?"

"No, Kagome, I did. The clothing you wear is far too revealing."

"I am not a whore by the way!"

"We all know you are from the future anyway, but you are in this time, not yours, and those clothes," she said pointing to her school uniform, "are not appropriate for this time period. I know you have never been touched by your scent. It is easy to tell that by scent alone but you act as innocent as the day you were born."

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am right, girl."

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to me. I am willing to be your friend. It looks like you need it."

"You are willing to become my friend even though I have tried to kill Inuyasha and yourself several times?"

"Well, yeah. You only do all those things because you are ordered to. I killed Inuyasha and Kikyou in a fit of rage so that makes me worse then you are."

"Oh yes, I forgot. I heard about you killing the half-breed and that dead priestess... Oh, sorry, that must still be a touchy subject for you. If it makes you feel better they had it coming." she said noticing Kagome's eyes begin to water.

_'She truly is a remarkable person. I hate lying to her about the death of Inuyasha but if I spill the beans now it will ruin everything. I didn't tell her everything but I must know she is on our side first.'_

Kagome nodded and then asked about the parcel Kagura had in her hands. Kagura was surprised because she had forgotten about it. Kagura let a small smile grace her lips and then told the miko to open it. Kagome opened the little package and gasped. There were two beautifully crafted jade hair combs. Kagome did not know what to do but look at them in awe.

"Did Naraku get them for me?"

"No, they are mine... were mine. I... well I know that what you have done has come to be a complete shock to you but it will work out in the end." Kagura said knowingly, Kanna had told her so.

Kagura got Kagome dressed and fixed her hair with the jade combs and helped her through the maze of corridors, the place was evil but pretty. It would be very easy to get lost. Kagome then noticed that they were going in circles and asked Kagura why. Kagura then said that it was needed. She didn't give any further answer so Kagome left it at that. They finally came to a large oak door with ancient looking symbols on them. Kagura opened the door and gestured Kagome inside. As Kagome stepped through the door, Kagura closed the door.

Kagome walked toward the long table and waited for Naraku to point out which seat she was to take. Naraku finally noticed Kagome was there and stared at her in shock. She wore a blood red silk kimono with a black obi. The kimono had small silver spiders stitched into the fabric. The obi had small designs of spider webs stitched in gold. Her hair elegantly done up in an up-do held in place with jade combs and two front pieces were left to dangle around her face. She looked like an evil sexy goddess.

_'To bad she really isn't evil._' Naraku thought and then._ 'Where the fuck did that come from, but she does have a nice figure. I need to stop this.'_ he thought shaking himself.

He watched her as she fiddled with her fingers waiting for him to give her permission to be seated. He motioned for her to sit in the seat next to him on his left side.  
He watched as she sat gracefully to his left and then called for the servants to serve the food. He was a little surprised to see Kagura sit down but assumed Kagome had asked her to join them... clever girl. Kagome waited patiently for Naraku to start to eat first, which he promptly did so.

_'She is so graceful for a human woman, it seems she has been taught proper manners, this really was a good idea. We will have to wait and see._' he thought slowly eating his food.

_'He would be really hot and sexy if he wasn't so evil. Man if he was good he would be a god.'_ she thought. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of herself having a small crush on the evil Naraku. She just barely managed to stop herself from blushing. 'That's silly, me having a crush on him. I have to know what he is hiding from me that's all there is to it, nothing more... nothing less.' she thought, getting her mind off how hot he really does look without his pelt.

"Naraku, what are you not telling me? And don't tell me nothing because I can tell you're hiding something." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, young Miko, I am keeping something from you. I am keeping plenty of something's from you but that doesn't mean I will be telling you but as to what you want to know... It is not important. It is just an old legend, a prophecy even. It is about a young woman both blessed and cursed by the Gods. She has both an equal amount of good and evil in her. They cursed her with dark demon abilities, but also blessed her with angelic healing abilities. When she did an evil deed that was far beyond imaginable, she traded her soul for that of a young miko priestess because she was tired of having the abilities of a demon, and in doing so the Gods got mad at her for condemning an innocent soul to that of torture. The Gods cursed her... that every woman in her line would be cursed to live as the scales of good and evil. The '_Blessed Curse'_. I personally think she was a genius. If only she hadn't gotten caught." Naraku said wistfully.

"That is horrible." Kagome said.

"Yes, I know. The girl got caught in a brilliant plan."

"No! That isn't that part I was talking about. She did that to someone. She took an innocent soul and tainted it because she was tired of being almost god-like. If it was her destiny to be the balance between good and evil she should have done the right thing. What did she do that was so unimaginable?"

"She wanted youth and beauty for all times. She wanted more power and she learned she could only do this by eating the flesh of newborn babes."

"Oh! That is... heartbreaking. How could anyone in their right mind do something so despicable?"

"Well, everyone makes their own choices. Just like I am sure you will have to do so, soon, very soon indeed."

Kagome looked at him questioningly but decided to get more information out of Kagura after lunch. She ate her food slowly. Kagome knew she couldn't eat it all because her stomach wouldn't allow her. She was still mourning over the death of her love. The fact that she killed him weighed heavily on her soul. She would feel much better knowing what exactly caused her to do it.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

"Kagome should have been back by now. I wonder where Inuyasha is. He should be here howling about how late Kagome is."

"My dear Sango, he may be waiting at the well for her."

"I am going to go and check. I have a bad feeling."

Sango couldn't help but feel uneasy as she walked towards The Bone Eater's Well. As she got closer to the well she could smell the copper scent of blood. She couldn't help but worry and ran towards the smell. When she got to the clearing of the Tree of Ages, what she saw broke her heart. She saw the mangled body of Inuyasha and that of the ex priestess Kikyou. She held in a sob as she looked at Inuyasha. His face held a look of resignation... like he knew his death was coming and accepted it. She shook her head sadly as she gathered up Inuyasha in her arms and took him back to the village. There were tears pouring down her face as she laid his body on the ground outside the hut they occupied and called for Miroku.

"Yes, Sango my dearest, what is it I can help..."

Miroku's eyes landed on the body of his friend and tears gathered in his eyes. His dearest friend had been killed in a most vicious way. He couldn't tell who had done this but couldn't help but worry about Kagome. Miroku looked at Sango and embraced her without waiting for permission. Sango didn't mind in the least as she cried for her brash friend. They both cried for the loss of their friend. He may have been rude but he was caring. In his own way he showed all his friends just how much each of them meant to him. The poor hanyou had been brutally murdered. They did not mourn the death of Kikyou for they all knew that she was the reason for his unhappiness. She was his misery and now that she was gone he could not enjoy the peace... because he himself was gone as well.

"What... could... have... happened?" Sango managed to say in between the sobs that were tearing from her throat.

"I don't know, Sango. We can only hope that Kagome stayed home. Whatever done this to Inuyasha had to have been pretty powerful to be able to do this kind of damage to him."

Sango could only nod as tears continued down her pale cheeks. Miroku sighed before gently lifting her body away from him. He wiped the leftover tears from his face and gathered the body of Inuyasha.

"I will bury him under the God Tree. He would have wanted to be put there." Miroku said sadly.

"I'll help you. He was my friend too." Sango brushed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

They carried their friend to the God Tree and together dug his grave. They did not speak the words that they were thinking for fear of it being true but they both knew that one thing was certain... Kagome wasn't here and she had never been late like this before. The pale ashy body of Kikyou lay uncared for as the slayer and monk buried their hanyou friend.

* * *

**Unknown place, Unknown People**

* * *

"I believe the time is drawing near. We will soon have to make our appearance. Are you absolutely positive you can handle this mission? Are you able to go back down to Earth and live with..."

"Aye, My Lord. Please, have no worries for I have foreseen what is to be."

"Alright little one, we have much to do in order to prepare for Kagome's upcoming transformation."

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Okay, well that is all from me for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Honesty is always the best policy lol.**

**Estrella**


	6. The History

**A/N: Well, it has been awhile since my last update. I have been in a small slump but let us hope that it is finally over and I can continue my story. I am open to any and all ideas. Remember to review. I love them. I enjoy people being honest with me. There will be an author's note at the bottom of this chapter. Please read it. Anyway, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (I wouldn't mind owning a certain demon lord.)'Drools'**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The History**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at Naraku.

"Come now Kagome, surely you cannot be as simple as that?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?" Kagome glared and stood.

Naraku stood up from his position at head of the table and crossed his long arms in front of his lithe body. He grinned at her before snapping his fingers. In an instant Kanna was at his side with her mirror. Kagome began to feel a little nervous but remembered that her soul was far too large for the mirror to hold. That knowledge was enough to ease her feeling if only a little. Kagome eyed the mirror before looking at Naraku for an explanation.

"Kagome, I am about to show you an image of the woman of whom we speak. If you don't get it after that I will have to assume you are a simpleton."

Kagome crossed her arms over her pert breasts and sighed. She hated the mind games Naraku played. She just wanted a simple answer out of him but that seemed unlikely. Kagome looked at the mirror and gasped at the image that slowly appeared before her.

"Now Kagome, do you see what I am trying to explain?" Naraku sneered.

Kagome could do nothing but nod her head at the beautiful young woman in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder if the Kami's loved playing with her or if she was just that unlucky.

"It seems as if I have been doomed from the moment I was born." Kagome said sadly before seating herself.

"You are the descendant of Sakura. The Blessed Curse was hers and hers alone to bear until she had a daughter and her daughter had a daughter and then threw that daughter down a well to try and break said curse."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you saying that this horrible Sakura person is my grandmother?"

"Well, it would seem you are not as stupid as you look my dear. You are indeed her granddaughter. I even knew your mother. The funny thing is this, you know your mother as well."

"Of course I know my mother but how do you know her?"

"The mother you know is not your birth mother. The woman that gave birth to you is from this time period. The God's cursed her with a special child when they knew she would not have children willingly."

"You're saying that my mother is from this time period and that the Kami's put me into her womb?"

"It is much more than that but to put it simply yes."

"Why is it I should believe you? What makes you think that I would believe anything you have to say to me?"

Kagome couldn't help but believe him in some small way. She had always felt different from other people. Yes, she was a miko but she always felt as if something about her was not natural. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit confused at the fact that Naraku seemed to know so much about this and she knew nothing of it.

Naraku watched Kagome closely and knew that he had planted the tiny seed of doubt in her mind. He needed her to believe him because for once in his life he was telling the truth. Naraku wasn't sure if he should tell her about whom her mother was or just let her guess at it.

'I will probably end up telling her anyway just to see the look of surprise on her face.' Naraku thought smugly.

"I have to ask. Who is my mother?"

"Ah, I knew that would come up eventually. She looked a lot like you. She is dead now but was a remarkably good woman. She did not take after her mother in her evil ways, which is a shame if you ask me."

"You know what? That does not tell me anything. That didn't even answer my question."

"Take a guess and then I will tell you."

Kagome sighed at his game and thought about what he said. She looks like me, is dead and was good Kagome thought for awhile before an answer finally hit her. The only person she knew that looked like her and is dead and was good is Kikyou. That thought alone made her shudder. Kikyou couldn't be her mother. That would just be too weird.

"One guess and then you tell me?"

"Correct."

"The only one I can think of is Kikyou."

"Wrong. Kikyou is not the woman who birthed you although you have the same mother."

"Kikyou is my sister?"

"Yes but that story is better saved for another day. Your mother is none other than the glorious Midoriko. The famous battle priestess was born of the selfish cursed Sakura."

"Do you have any proof to back up your story?" Kagome knew he had some kind of proof if he was being this cocky.

"Oh yes my dear. Kanna, it is time to show our guest her history."

Kanna nodded and turned to Kagome. Her mirror glowed brightly before showing the image of Sakura. The woman who looked so much like Kagome it was eerie. The only difference between them was the small horns that adorned Sakura's pretty head.

* * *

**Kagome's History**

* * *

"My beautiful child, you shall have so much more than what was offered to me."

Sakura loved her child. The Kami's had impregnated her with this blessing but she knew that her child would have to make the choice later in life. Her dear Midori (She will fondly be called Midori) would have to make a painful decision. Would she be able to make the right choice? Sakura knew she had messed up her life but was also glad she did. She had gotten Midori out of it. She looked down at the small girl she held in her arms and sighed.

There was no going back. The choices she had made in her life had been the ones she thought she knew would be best for her. The greed she held in her heart made her realize she would raise her daughter to know better. She would make sure her daughter would be a good person.

Sakura raised her daughter the best she could. She taught her right from wrong. Sakura tried her best to do right by her daughter. Over the years she became content and knew that she had so many wrongs to right. The first of many was teaching her daughter the ways of being a priestess. Midori grew up helping everyone she could. As she grew so did the power in her. Sakura was a little jealous of the fact that her daughter surpassed her in power but was also proud in that very same fact. As Sakura aged she watched her precious daughter fall in love with a nice young man from their village. She was a little concerned about the upcoming marriage. It would happen eventually but what would happen when her daughter had a daughter?

One day before Midori's wedding Sakura took her to one side and explained the whole painful story of The Blessed Curse. Her daughter looked at her in shock before smiling a small smile and hugging her.

"Mother, there is nothing to worry about. I will not be having any children. So, when I die, so does this curse."

Sakura could only hope that would work but knowing the Kami's as she did they would foil her daughter's plan. Three months after her daughter's marriage took place Midori came running to her screaming and crying. Sakura knew what the problem was. The Gods had 'blessed' her with a child of her own.

"Mother, what are we supposed to do? I can't keep this child she will have the curse."

"Yes, Midori she will have the curse just as we do."

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"No my dearest, there is no way. You will have this child by the will of the Kami's."

"I won't! I will give it away!"

"That is a possibility, but my dear is that the right thing for you to do?"

"What else can I do? I can't what will I do?"

"And so, it is now your time to choose. I was cursed for the wrong choice. Let us hope you make a better choice than I."

That very same night Sakura disappeared. Nobody has seen her since then. Midoriko had the child as planned but made a bad decision. She threw the infant into the Bone Eater's Well after using her power to open a rift in time and space and spent the rest of her life trying to make up for that. She devoted herself to helping others and killing the demon's that plagued the land. She even did her wifely duty and bare her husband another child, a daughter, they named her Kikyou.

Midoriko felt so guilty and ashamed of her choice she left her daughter and husband in search for the evil beings that deserved punishment. She had decided to rid the world of all the evil she could. She worked her magic the best she could. She fought bravely for seven days and nights before all the demon's merged into one. With her last power she encased the soul of the demon within her body and expelled her soul out of her body. To this day, the battle rages. Her last thoughts were of her daughters and husband.

The Jewel had finally found its way to its rightful owner. Kikyou was the daughter to get her hands on it. She had the disadvantage of not knowing her family's story. And so the story of Kikyou starts but what we don't know is why the Jewel ended up in Kagome. The Kami's have the final decision in all things. They can manipulate anything they want. Period Kagome blinked as the images faded. She could see the resemblances between Midoriko and Kikyou and Sakura and herself. It was entirely possible. What she couldn't figure out is why Naraku would tell her such things and why he knows so much about her history.

'Something is going on here. How can he know so much about my family when I didn't even know?' Kagome couldn't help but tap her chin.

She had completely forgotten the fact that Naraku sat only three feet away from her. He watched her closely. He studied her brilliant eyes and the furrow in her brow. He knew she was thinking of the many loopholes and missing pieces he had yet to explain. The question is would he be kind enough to tell her what she needed and wanted to know. Yes, he showed her some of her past... but not all of it.

* * *

**With Sango and Miroku**

* * *

"What do you think really happened? I just can't even start to believe Kagome would be capable of something this horrific. She is just too pure for something like this."

"I don't know Sango. She has been missing for quite some time. We do not know where she is or what happened at that clearing. All I know is this: Inuyasha is dead, Kikyou crushed and our dear Kagome is missing."

"Miroku, there has to be some explanation."

"I can only assume what went on. Maybe she caught Inuyasha and Kikyou doing something they shouldn't and just went crazy."

(Has anyone else noticed how Miroku is remarkably intuitive?)

"Maybe we should look for her after we get Inuyasha's final resting place settled."

"I agree. That is something we must do but where to start? We could have Shippou sniff her out but I don't want him anywhere near that clearing."

"Agreed... so that leaves us then. We will need to look at the clearing and see if there are any signs of what way she went... if she were there at all. We should probably start at the well though, just in case."

Miroku could only nod as he put his hanyou friend into the ground. Sango started crying as they buried their rough but lovable friend. Miroku looked at Sango with all the love he held in his body. He couldn't understand how someone such as her could have so much strength. She had witnessed her family being slaughtered by none other than her brother, buried her salvation and still managed to get up every morning. Oh, how he loved that woman. She was the shining light in his never ending darkness.  
Sango cried tears she thought long gone. She had lost so much in her short lifetime. She had lost almost everything because of Naraku. She looked at Miroku and noticed his red rimmed eyes. She saw it then... the love. She knew he had a crush but she didn't understand how much he liked her until this very moment. This is the time she needed him the most and he once again proved himself to be dependable. She hugged him then and cried into his broad chest. So much pain in such a short amount of time was bound to catch up to one sooner or later.

They stood there at the foot of Inuyasha's grave under the God Tree for what seemed like hours. Finally the tears abated but only for a short while. They looked at each other and knew that they needed to stick together now more than ever. They rubbed their tear stained cheeks and sighed simultaneously.

"We better get started before it's too dark to see anything." Miroku said gently.

Together they walked hand in hand to the Bone Eater's Well. They started to search for any sign that Kagome had been there. Sango sighed as she continued to search but still nothing had been found... yet. Miroku gently touched her shoulder in a comforting way and Sango was touched at his sensitivity. She was so fed up of the whole situation she sat on the edge of the well, and that is when she noticed the indention. They were perfect foot prints of Kagome.

"Miroku, I found something. I know it isn't much but she was here. She left footprints here. Like she sat down for awhile before moving."

Miroku came to where she was and agreed. Those were the footprints of Kagome and they looked fairly fresh. He bent down a little farther and looked up to Sango with a question in his eyes.

"They go off in the direction of the clearing don't they?"

Sango took a closer look. With all the training she had been giving she was a pretty good tracker. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing but there was no question in her mind. Kagome had come back and gone to the spot Inuyasha and Kikyou were found. She had been here and didn't let them know. She nodded her head in agreement and starting crying anew.

"What does this mean? She couldn't have done it."

"We don't know the story. We will have to wait and see if she comes back to us."

"So far it looks as if nobody else was here with her. Let's look at the clearing and see if anything else pops up."

As they got to the clearing they decided to split up and search opposite sides of the field until they searched the whole area or it got dark, then they would meet back at Kaede's. They were even nice enough to gather Kikyou's ashes and spread them around the other side of the God Tree. They continued to search the area but the only thing that could be found was a dagger. A dagger with Sango and Kagome's named engraved upon the handle...

* * *

**Unknown Persons and Whereabouts**

* * *

"My child, tomorrow you will be sent to Kagome's companions to ease their suffering and then you are to wait for Kagome to make herself known."

"Yes, I will do as you command of me Master."

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Well, there is another chapter done. Please let me know what you think of it. There will be a short summary of what has happened so far.**  
**Kagome goes home for supplies and gifts.**  
**Inuyasha finally confesses his feelings for her.**  
**She finds Kikyou and Inuyasha doing the nasty.**  
**Flashback to Inuyasha waiting for Kagome and confronting Kikyou.**  
**Kikyou poisons Inuyasha with a controlling spell/potion.**  
**Kikyou gets Inuyasha to pretend she is Kagome and make love to her.**  
**Kagome gets so mad she blacks out.**  
**She wakes up awhile later and figures out what happened.**  
**She tries to kill herself.**  
**Naraku saves her.**  
**Naraku offers her sanctuary of sorts and they strike a bargain.**  
**Kagome dreams of what happened and has a feeling Naraku is behind it.**  
**Corners Kagura about spilling the beans.**  
**Kagome and Kagura sort of bond.**  
**Has lunch with Naraku and hears of The Blessed Curse.**  
**Sango and Miroku find Inuyasha's body.**  
**Mysterious people are talking about Kagome's transformation.**  
**Naraku tells Kagome of her family history.**  
**Sango and Miroku try to find out the truth.**

**Okay there you have it. If you have any comments or questions feel free to ask/comment/review... whatever lol. Thanks for reading and I will hopefully update soon.**  
**Estrella**


	7. It Finally Begins

**A/N:**  
**I am so sorry it has taken so long for this update. Here is the reason, MY LAPTOP UP AND CRASHED ON ME! I so hate technology sometimes. When it crashed all my saved data vanished along with it. (Sigh) I had written most of the chapter and poof. Anyway sorry for the delay.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own. I do not own the song/lyrics of Wiccan Lullaby**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: It finally begins**

* * *

'My child, the time has finally come for you to make your appearance. Go to her friends and tell them the truth of the situation, but please be gentle. Do what you can for their fallen friend.'

'But, you told me it is forbidden.'

'Ah, but I told you it is forbidden to bring someone back to life if and only if their time was up. Inuyasha is still needed.'

'Aye, my master. I will do as you wish.'

'Good girl. Now go and comfort them the best you can.'

The young woman bowed deeply before sighing and standing straight. She knew her task ahead of her would be difficult and she dreaded the reactions of the group but she must do what was commanded of her. Aria walked out of the beautiful palace into the majestic courtyard. The Heavenly Palace was just as the name said. For, she was no ordinary girl. She was an angel... partly. She was doing this mission in order to earn the right to be called angel. Her midnight black wings would finally be angelic white. Her parents had cursed her to an awful existence when they bore her. Her mother was once the most fierce-some angelic protector. Her father was among the top ranking demons in all time. They broke the rules by mating and having an abomination her. When Aria had been alive things were slightly different. She was an outcast but she had managed to fall in love. That love was what killed her and brought her to her mother's people.

'Now is not the time to think of the past. I must complete my mission.' She thought as she jumped off the floating platform that would lead her to Earth.

Aria jumped and before you know it she was plummeting to Earth at an ungodly speed. Her black velvet wings folded tightly into her slender but curvaceous body. Her raven tresses flying around her, emerald eyes bright with the exhilaration of free falling. Perfect bow shaped lips stretched in a bubble gum colored smile. As she came closer and closer to the village in which Sango and Miroku stayed, she gently unfolded her wings and slowed her decent. Finally, she landed close to the village but only close enough for the companions to feel her presence. She wouldn't have long to wait before the confrontation. She conjured a cloak and quickly donned it. She watched as her soon to be friends walked closer to her to investigate the disturbance. Aria smiled as she pulled the hood over her head and waited patiently.

"You there, what are you and what do you want?" Sango spoke as they approached the figure.

"I have information concerning your friends."

At that both the slayer and monk drew their weapons, ready and waiting for anything bad to happen. They didn't want to take any chances now that they were down to two, three if you counted Shippou four if you counted Kirara.

"Please, my friends, I mean you no harm. I do have information and a miracle. If we may go and talk somewhere peaceful?"

"The God Tree sounds like a good spot. I don't want you in the village." Sango said cautiously.

"That is understandable. Please lead the way."

Sango nodded and started towards the tree. Miroku waited for their visitor to move before moving himself. They would be suspicious of anyone at this point in time. They were stumped as to what happened to their dear friends. They made it to the tree in record time. Sango turned to their '_guest_' and waited.

"Please, could you explain to us what you know?" Miroku almost pleaded.

"It would be more polite to take off your cloak." Sango said huffing.

Aria smiled at them and removed her hood. The reaction was expected. They both gasped at her beauty and the look of confusion quickly replaced the look of awe. She knew what they were thinking '_How could someone like her know someone like Kagome_?'

"It would be a pleasure to explain but first I must explain who and what I am."

"Well, please, don't let us stop you." Sango said sourly she was in a bad mood, this was taking too long.

"Please, have patience. I will explain everything. First, I am a guardian angel. The events that happened have seriously messed up things for the upcoming battle. I must correct those mistakes. I, however, cannot tell you of the battle. My name is Aria. I am half demon, half angel. I am on this mission to earn my right as an angel. I know everything that had happened and have been sent to you to ease your fears. Your friend Kagome is alive. She is as well as can be but that will soon be sorted out." Aria sat down and explained **EVERYTHING**. She told them of Kagome's past, her delusion about killing Inuyasha and her sister. She told them of her whereabouts and that she is safe.

"How in the hell can she be safe staying with a monster like him?"

"She is safer there than here. The thing after her is not of this world and has an almost unlimited amount of power. Naraku's barrier is the only thing keeping her safe at the moment."

"What do you mean the thing that is after her?"

"I am sorry but I have been forbidden to discuss it. I can however give you back your comrade. I have been granted a miracle. I can also tell you that you will see Kagome again soon."

"What do you mean give us back Inuyasha? He is dead."

"Yes, that might be true but since he died before his time I am allowed to bring him back if you so choose."

"We choose to have him back!" They both said simultaneously.

"Please, if you will wait for me in the village. I must prepare his body for revival. I will need to clean him before he is returned to his formal self."

They looked at her skeptically but if they wanted their friend back they had no choice but to do as she asked. They nodded and walked hand in hand back to the village. Aria sighed and looked at the grave of Inuyasha. This would be odd, having to explain to him what happened. Shrugging her shoulders she magically lifted his body from the cold ground and levitated his body to the nearest hot spring. She first undressed him and laid him gently on the ground. Aria scrunched her nose as she cleaned and dried his clothes. She lifted him tenderly off the ground and strode into the warm water where she began cleaning his lifeless body. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered doing this very thing to the love of her life. She had washed him, clothed him and then buried him. Aria coughed to get rid of the lump in her throat and focused on Inuyasha.

After she had tenderly cleaned his body, she dressed him and laid him on a soft patch of grass. Aria took a deep breath and focused on bringing life back to Inuyasha. He would be his rash and brilliantly full of life self soon enough. She knelt beside his body and hugged him to her ample chest. She then embraced them both with her long soft wings and glowed a bright but soft white light. Aria hummed the song her mother had taught her. The only song their people used to enliven the listless a song of great hope and light. She continued for what seemed like hours before a deep breath was heard from her ward. She moved him to arms length and stared as he opened his sunny gold eyes. They widened in shock as his sight came back to him.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck happened?"

"Inuyasha, if you will calm yourself I will tell you exactly what happened."

Inuyasha waited for the explanation. His face grew somber as more and more details poured from her mouth. He knew them to be true because he was there for the murder and knew Kagome had nothing to do with it. Tears welled in his honey eyes as she explained a few more details.

"I am sorry Inuyasha but as a consequence of this horrid mess you will no longer be able to love and mate Kagome. She has finally met her life partner and you you will meet yours."

"How can this happen? I love her. I need her!"

"I know but you want her to be happy."

"Of course I want Kagome to be happy but I want to know why she can't be happy with me? We were supposed to be together."

"Yes, you were supposed to be together until things went wrong and her soul met its mate. There is nothing to do but try to be happy for her and slowly move on. I can promise you that you will meet your soul mate as well."

Inuyasha didn't want to believe it but he knew deep down Aria wasn't lying. She had brought him back to life when he thought it impossible. She had taken the time to explain everything and she had been kind to him. He might not be the smartest but he knew people he knew that someone as gentle and kind as Kagome had been couldn't lie to him.

"Come, your friends are waiting for you. They have missed you dearly."

"What about Kagome? When will we see her again?"

"You will see her when she is ready. I promise it won't be too long."

Aria stood and offered the hanyou her delicately white hand and a warm smile. Inuyasha couldn't manage a smile but he did take her hand. She grinned like a cat before leaping into the air and pumping her wings to get them higher. Inuyasha now knew what Kagome had felt when he would just take off.

_'My poor Kagome, I hope she can find happiness. I hope she figures out soon that she didn't kill me. I am so shocked that Kikyou and Kagome are sisters. I don't know what to think anymore.'_ Inuyasha thought as they landed near the well.

"Now, let us go and reunite you and your friends."

They walked side by side. Aria still had her cloak on but the hood was pulled back. Everyone they passed stared at them as they made their way to Kaede's. Sango felt the disturbance and knew she knew Aria was back. Sango ran out of the hut and froze as she saw an awkwardly standing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed and launched herself into the waiting arms of her friend.

Miroku heard the scream and came to see for himself. He smiled the first smile in a long time and walked to his long time friend. Neither of them cared if hugging was girly. They missed each other and embraced as brothers would. They finally had their dear friend back. Now, it was time to prepare for Kagome to come home. They didn't know when or where but they knew she would return to them once again. Aria stood off in the distance watching the happy reunion. She was happy for them. Aria was content just being in the background watching this amazing group of friends. She knew that the upcoming battle would be hard and that they would need the help of everyone. Kagome would be arriving soon. Aria knew she had to prepare them for what was to come but how could she tell Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha that Naraku was the soul mate of Kagome? How would she explain that their enemy will have a change of heart and help them defeat the very source of evil? Aria sighed trying to come up with a way to break the news to them gently. Upon hearing the sigh Inuyasha's attention was drawn to her. She shrugged as she noticed his gaze. Sango followed Inuyasha's line of sight and looked at Aria once more. This time Sango studied the 'angel' and took in her delicate features.

'She truly is beautiful. We owe her so much for giving Inuyasha back to us. We can never repay her but we can try to be her friend.' Sango thought.  
Sango walked towards Aria with a purpose with a plan formed in her mind. Aria cocked her head to the side and lifted a perfectly shaped brow. She had no time to prepare when Sango launched herself at the stiff angel. Aria was shocked that someone of Sango's nature would be hugging her willingly. She patted Sango on the head and gently pried the girl off her body.

"I can never repay you for what you have done but I can try to make up for our hostility. If you want, we can be friends."

"You want to be my friend?" Aria had never heard such a thing.

"Yes, I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

The memories that flooded her mind told her to be cautious but the feelings in her heart told her to hold on tight and never let go. She had never actually had a true friend before. Aria wondered what she should do. She knew that she couldn't get attached to these people for when her duty was done she would be forced to go home even if things changed and she wanted to stay she could never remain here.

"Yes, it is. Please excuse me, I will return shortly."

Aria walked slowly into the forest and for the first time since she had been told of this mission she had doubt. She no longer saw things in black and white. There was now a gray area. What if she could have friends? What if she could possibly have the life that was stolen from her? There were millions of thoughts going through her head when she heard the voice of her master.

_'I know what it is you are thinking. You now have your choice. You can earn your right or you may try to gather the pieces and start anew. We knew what would happen when we sent you. Choose your path and follow it. I expect an answer after the great battle. That will give you plenty of time to decide.'_

_'Master, I don't know what to say. I can either come home as an angel or stay here as who I truly am?'_

_'Yes my daughter, you can come home as an angel or stay there as you were meant to be half angel, half demon.'_

The voice disappeared after that parting sentence. Aria now had the choice to live her life as she would have or become a true guardian angel. She had lived her previous life as an outcast but these people made her feel almost normal. The chance to become a guardian angel would have made her mother very happy but to be able to have a happy life here on Earth would have made her father happiest. She now had a hard choice to make. Aria sighed and walked back to the trio standing slightly shocked in front of Kaede's home. She gave them a little smile.

"I believe I would like to try."

* * *

**With Kagome**

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed that night thinking of everything Naraku had told her. She couldn't understand how Naraku could know so much of her own family history when she, herself, knew nothing.

_'I can't believe Kikyou is my sister was my sister. Does this mean that Kaede is my sister too? How does she come into the picture if our mother was gone while she was born? Does that mean father had an affair or adopted?'_ Kagome's head was so full of thoughts she didn't know where to start first.

_'First things first, I must figure out Inuyasha's death. I honestly had myself under control. I thought I was in control when something bit me or pinched me. Something is completely off, something that is missing.'_

Kagome stood and paced her room trying to figure things out. There would be one way to find out everything she needed to know but would Naraku agree to help her? Kagome stopped pacing and left her room. She rushed down the hallway and barged into Naraku's study. He was sitting by the window with one knee bent towards his body; the other leg was straight in front of him. He looked up at her he was clearing expecting her.

"I want you to help me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You will help me because you know that is the smartest course of action."

"Ah, that is true." He chuckled darkly.

"So, you will help me then?"

"I will what is it you want of me?"

"It's not you I want I want Kanna."

That was not the answer he had thought she would say. He thought she would want to talk more about her past but apparently she wanted Kanna for her ability.  
"Kanna, come show Kagome what she wishes to know. Kagome, after this, I want you to know you will be indebted to me. You will owe me a favor."

That statement made Kagome shiver. She didn't have to be a genius to know what he wanted from her. Naraku wanted the remainder of her shards, but she would negotiate them for something else. Kana walked to Kagome and flashed the mirror in her face.

"Just ask what you want to see and you will see it."

"I want to see what really happened that night and what my friends have done since."

The mirror glowed slightly before showing a fuzzy picture of Kagome watching Kikyou and Inuyasha. Since she was thinking more clearly she could see what happened. She watched the scene unfold and gasped in shock as her power grew to great amounts. Kagome's powers burst forth from her body, making her pass out in the process. The shock wave was enough to knock Inuyasha out of his stupor and Kikyou growled, showing tiny fangs and red tinted eyes. She had been possessed by a minion of the devil. She had made a pact with the devil in order to get rid of Kagome, but that plan backfired on her when Kagome's holy powers dissolved the poison in Inuyasha's system. When Inuyasha lashed out at Kikyou and killed her the devil's minion came out of Kikyou's body and it hid. The bargain was broke and the devil needed a soul in exchange so he wanted Inuyasha's. So as Kagome was talking to Inuyasha the minion shot Kagome with some kind of dart.

Kagome had thwarted his plans so in vengeance he made it look as if Kagome had killed her lover and his ex lover. He would taint her soul and tempt her to the dark side. As Kagome watched she saw what happened after wards her friends finding the bodies and burying him. She watched as they searched for clues and found the dagger and then came a surprise an angel had visited her friends. Naraku gasped at the beautiful face in the mirror.

"Aria " he whispered.

Kagome turned to him and stared at his face before turning to the mirror and watching the rest. The questions she had would wait. He obviously knows this angel but how. She watched as the angel carefully cleaned Inuyasha's body and put life back into his body tears poured down her cheeks.

_'Oh thank god! Inuyasha is alive! I didn't kill him, and he isn't dead for good but what I want to know is how this angel got his soul away from the devil. I guess I was wrong about Naraku doing it but could it be that Naraku didn't know of the minion? Still there are many questions.'_

"How do you know her?"

"That really isn't any of your business." Naraku turned and walked away.

"Aria was his first love. He died for her."

"He was resurrected much as Kikyou was but he got his full soul back. He was caught in a burning building soon after that the beginning of Naraku."

"You mean she fell in love with a human?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I must go."

Kanna left Kagome standing there shocked. Kagome couldn't believe Naraku had once been in love before Kikyou. She couldn't even imagine him before his turning. How could someone such as an angel fall in love with someone as corrupted as Naraku? Was there more to him than meets the eye or did he trick the girl into falling in love with him for some unknown reason.

* * *

**With Naraku**

* * *

_'She is back, Aria is here on Earth.'_ Naraku thought back on the many memories they shared. Those memories were bittersweet.

Naraku was deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and bid them come in. He was shocked to find Kagome there in tears. He cocked his head to the side and waited for what she had to say.

"Please, I need to see my friends. I have to see them for myself. I have to know that Inuyasha is alive and well."

"Alright, we leave in the morning. Get some sleep we start at dawn."

_'I will have my chance to see Aria again. Who needs a jewel when an angel has so much more power?'_ he thought smirking.

* * *

**With Aria**

* * *

_'That is what you think, Naraku. Wait until you figure things out for yourself the answer just may surprise you.'_

"Have you had enough stew, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah thanks."

You could tell that everyone was still missing their favorite miko. What they didn't know is that they would be seeing her soon very soon but would they be able to handle the coming changes?

"I miss Kagome so much. I hope we see her again."

"You will see her sooner than you think. I want you to try and get some sleep. I have a feeling you might feel a little better tomorrow." Aria said hiding the fact that she knew Kagome would show up in the morning. She just wanted to let them be surprised.

Tomorrow would be a new day. It would be a day of happiness and sadness. It will be a day of remembrance and new beginnings. Aria looked to her new friends and saw their faces. They were so sad about Kagome but happy to have Inuyasha back. She did the only thing she knew what would help them sleep. She sang a song her mother used to sing to her as a child.

* * *

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_  
_A new aged child from a distant star._  
_It feels so good, just to be So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me._  
_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are._  
_Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star._  
_There's so much in life for you to see._  
_And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me._  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la, la la la la,_  
_La la la la la, la la la la la la la Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_  
_A new aged child always in my heart._  
_There's so much in life for you to be,_  
_And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me._  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la, la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la, la la la la la la la._  
_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_  
_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,_  
_There's so much in life for you to see,_  
_And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me_

* * *

**A/N:**  
**I am so sorry for taking this long but I hit a block. This one was kind of rushed but if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you for reading and please review.**  
**http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=OgvULZ8K0Pw That is the link to the song. Take out the spaces.**  
**Estrella**


	8. Transformation

**A:N/**  
**I will be taking suggestions on the Name/Appearance/Power and so on of the BIG BAD ENEMY! Also, I will need the same details of... Inuyasha's Soul Mate!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Transformation**

* * *

The morning couldn't come fast enough for Naraku's liking. He was actually almost excited to see Aria again. There were many things he wanted to speak to her about. He wouldn't mind getting on her good side again in hopes of harvesting some of her power. Naraku paced his study waiting on Kagome to wake up and get ready to go. Naraku being the impatient '_demon_' he was could no longer wait and ordered Kagura to wake Kagome and dress her if needed.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she left Naraku's study. There were things coming today that would change everything. Kanna had seen the upcoming events and confided in her sister the news of what is to come. Kanna shocked Kagura with the news. Kanna was usually one to horde her secrets. Kanna had never given her false information and she was just as willing to get out of the service of Naraku as Kagura was.

Kagura knocked briskly on Kagome's door before letting herself into the dark and quiet room. Kagura looked around for Kagome when she noticed the little woman was not on her futon. She spotted her on the balcony and walked slowly to the thinking girl in order to not startle her and cause her to fall. Kagome smiled gently as Kagura approached her. The smile caused Kagura a moment of hesitation.

_'Why is she so willing to be my friend?_' Kagura thought doubtfully.

"It is time to get you dressed, Kagome. Let me help you choose something nice."

Kagome smiled as Kagura led her to the closet. She really did hope to make friends out of her '_old_' enemies. Kagura picked out several kimono but only one stood out, only one caught Kagome's complete attention. It was a steal blue color. The same as her eyes and it was truly beautiful. The kimono was steal blue with dark navy stars. The navy obi had silver and gold stars splashed all over it. She loved it. Kagura took Kagome to the hot springs and watched as Kagome washed herself with home-made cleaning things. Kagura washed Kagome's hair for her and brought her a toweling cloth. Kagome smiled while Kagura helped her into the kimono and tightened the obi.

"You actually clean up pretty good." Kagura said laughingly.

"Thanks, I guess. Now I have to figure out what to do with my hair."

"Let me help you, I have an idea you might like."

So Kagura went about helping Kagome comb and brush her hair into a low braid with the front of her hair curling lovingly around her face. Kagura gently put a jade comb at the top of the braid. Kagome thanked her and they made their way to Naraku's study. Upon their entrance Naraku looked stunned. There was a purity and sweetness about Kagome that wasn't there yesterday. She is truly ruled by her emotions. Now that the weight of killing Inuyasha was no longer on her conscience she looked radiant. Naraku mentally shook himself and stood.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks." Kagome said almost blushing at his words.

Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. She shouldn't be feeling things like this with Naraku. The thought of him actually being nice enough for an angel to love him was forcefully stuck in her brain now and she didn't know how to react to that. She was supposed to love Inuyasha. She does love him but deep down she knew it was always like a sibling love. Now that she thought about it she realized that she once loved him as a woman should love but fate had different plans for her and Inuyasha. She didn't know when or how or what they were planning but her and Inuyasha were never going to be.

Kagome sighed as Naraku took her hand and led her out of the palace and into the courtyard. She knew what was coming. She would have to be held by Naraku again. The thought of his arms around her didn't bring distaste to her but more of anticipation. She couldn't believe it but she was actually excited. Not only was she excited about being in his arms but she was also excited about seeing her friends again. She was scared of their reactions but she knew they would forgive her anything.  
Naraku slid a long arm around her tiny waist and lifted her into his arms as if she weighed little more than a feather. She squeaked at the sensation of his arm bringing her body into the welcoming heat of his chest. She blushed as the heat seeped into her chilled skin. She hid her face against his male scented neck and waited for the feeling of being transported to a different area. Kagome looked up at the vibrations of Naraku's chuckling.

"We are here. You no longer have to hide. Unless it is something you truly wish to do." He smirked at Kagome's blush.

They started walking towards the village when Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. She was nervous and wanted to collect her thoughts before continuing to the village. She didn't know how her friends would react to Naraku being with her but she would soon find out.

* * *

With Aria, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku

* * *

"What song did you sing last night?" Sango asked Aria.

"It was a lullaby my mother sang to me as an infant. It brought me comfort so I figured it would be the best way to get you and your companions to sleep."

"It was really pretty." Shippo said looking at the angel sheepishly.

"Thank you very much. I should prepare you for Kagome's arrival today. She will not be alone and she will be scared of your reactions."

"**WHAT**? She's coming today? Who's going to be with her?" Inuyasha nearly begged.

"Today will be a tough day for her. There will be a choice she will have to make and the being that will be with her is her soul mate. No matter what goes on today you need to realize that she has found her one and only mate. Things will be hard for everyone and no battles will be fought today."

Everyone looked at Aria with ranging emotions for sadness, curiosity, weariness, and happiness. They were curious about who would be with her, weary about who they can only assume is with her, happy to see her and sad at the choice she will have to make. They could tell by the sound of Aria's voice it will not be an easy choice to make and one that will probably be life changing.

"I advise us to go to the God Tree. She is there waiting, collecting her courage. We must be nice and do not make any judgments."

They nodded in agreement before heading to the Tree. It almost seemed like the walk of death but no matter, they would get to see their friend shortly. As they neared the tree they now understood why Aria had said the things she did and why they must stay calm in this time of '_need_'.

"Naraku! Naraku is her soul mate?" Inuyasha was outraged.

"Yes, he is her soul mate just as she is his. Times are changing Inuyasha. There is a greater evil in this world that is threatening the very life of everyone and everything. If it is not stopped, we all die."

The seriousness of her words calmed him slightly. Inuyasha was still furious over Naraku being Kagome's One but he would bite his tongue and trust in the angel that had brought him back to life. There wasn't much else that could be done and he knew it. Aria promised he would meet his soul mate and he would believe her. Aria sighed and stopped the group as the came into view of the two people under the God Tree.

"I must warn you. I really don't want to but I have no choice. Naraku and I have history. We don't have the kind of casual history you would think. I don't want to explain but I do know deep down inside his heart is the old man I used to know. There is still good in him... he will just have to dig **VERY** deep to find it."

They all stared at her like she had grown another head. She shrugged and continued forward. She took a deep breath and beckoned the others to follow her. This would be one very interesting encounter, to say the least. As the group neared Kagome and Naraku, the ex lover's eyes met. This is going to be very interesting indeed. When the group got to about twenty feet away they stopped and waited. It was now Kagome's turn. It was now her turn to say what she needed to say.

"I'm so sorry." She said stepping forward and holding her head down in shame.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started... he didn't have time to finish his sentence as Kagome launched herself into his welcoming arms and cried her eyes out.

Everyone watched as the friends embraced. Naraku stepped forward and everyone tensed, waiting to see what he would do and what he would say. They didn't like the fact that he was here but unfortunately it couldn't be helped. It seemed like he would be needed in what was to come. Sadly, they couldn't kill him but that didn't mean they had to be friendly either.

"Aria, it has been a long time." he said looking her in the eyes.

As she looked at him all of the memories she had buried deep within her came rushing forth. Tears sprang to her eyes as she walked to the man she had once loved, killed, buried and brought back. That was a story best saved for later. Naraku walked steadily to her and did something nobody expected. He enveloped the heavenly being in an embrace that showed intimacy and caring, a hug that showed he once loved and cared for this woman. As they separated there were tears rolling down her cheeks and just a hint of them in his eyes. Shock and surprise showed on every face in that clearing.

"It has been a very long time. Do you know what is coming and what has to be done?"

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked slightly narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose you will soon find out. Now, to the matter at hand... Kagome." Aria turned to the little miko and smiled.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip. Kagome walked closer to the angel and stood before her with questioning eyes. Aria smiled gently and held out her hand for Kagome to take. Before Kagome took Aria's hand Naraku had to go and butt in.

"What are you doing here, Aria?"

"Well, it seems the time has come. Kagome my dear. I am sure Naraku 'kindly' informed you of your ancestors and of a choice you have to make."

"Yea, but what do you have to do with that?"

"Well, you see... I'm a guardian angel and I have been sent here for the Council. They should be showing up shortly."

"Council? Okay, wait a minute! I'm confused now."

"That is understandable, being confused about something like this is only natural. The Council will be here shortly to explain more of your history and your up coming options."

There was a blinding flash of light stopping whatever Kagome was about to say. Everyone covered their eyes, everyone but Aria. She herself could produce such a light. Slowly the light faded and there stood four beautiful beings. There were two males and two females consisting of the Council. The males were twins, alike in every visible inch, both had long blond hair and smooth pale skin. They had crystal clear blue eyes and a friendly smile. The women however were quite different. One had bright red hair and green eyes, caramel skin and rosy lips. The other female had mousy brown hair and kind brown eyes, glowing skin and blue lips. As soon as everyone eyes adjusted there was an awed silence. Aria stepped forward and bowed down to one knee.

"Master, so good to see you." One of the twins stepped forward and put his large hand on the crown of her head.

"Aria, you have done well. Introduce us to your friends, will you?"

"Aye master, I will." Aria stood and took the arm of her 'master'. The other Council members followed as she took them to the little rag tag group.

"Everyone, this is the High Council President, Ash. The twin man behind me is his brother, Vice President Alex. The lovely redhead is Anna, Ash's wife and adviser. The brunette is Amelia, Alex's wife and secretary."

Everyone stared in turn to each new angel introduced. Kagome smile was unsure but sincere, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, Miroku and Sango both held looks of unease, Naraku had a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Council, these are my friends. The monk, Miroku and the Slayer, Sango. The hanyou's, Inuyasha and Naraku. The little miko is Kagome."

"Ah, yes. I see. We will be waiting a few moments for our last member to get here and then we will start."

"Master? Who else will be coming?"

"Well, my dear, your mother wants to be present at your last guardianship meeting."

"Mother?" Aria's eyes widened as did everyone's eyes. Everyone stared at Aria, which in turn caused a light blush to spread over her ivory cheeks.

There was another blinding light signaling the appearance of Amy. Aria's mother stood with her shimmering white wings spread, her lustrous black hair fanned about her. Amy's lightening blue eyes held her daughters emerald green ones. Aria ran to her mother and hugged her tenderly.

"Mama, what are you doing here? I thought..."

"Hush now baby, now is not the time to discuss such things. I will speak to you properly after the meeting."

"Yes, mama."

"Now, shall we all begin? Not to worry, dear Kagome. There is nothing to be frightened of. We are here to explain your situation and give you your options. I'm sorry but you have been destined for this long before you were born."

Ash started forward and put his hand out to Kagome. She really had only one choice and took his soft hand in her own delicate one. Ash smiled at everyone and conjured up logs for them to sit on. Everyone was surprised but sat like they were supposed to. Ash pulled Kagome down to the ground with him. They sat only a foot apart.

"Council, it is time to begin, form your circle please."

Everyone stiffened as the angels formed a small circle around Kagome and Ash. Aria assured them no harm would come to Kagome in the presence of angel's. That hardly eased their worry but they stayed where they were. Aria and her mother stood by the group of friends (and one enemy) to watch the proceedings unfold. Alex, Anna and Amelia spread their wings, tip to tip they formed a beautiful winged barrier.

"Kagome, this is the most important day of your life. This day you will full fill the prophecy started by your Grandmother. You will be given the facts and two choices. What your grandmother did was selfish and delusional. For the heinous crimes committed against nature and against humanity she was cursed. This curse was not bad but intended to test her morals and conscience. When she refused our 'help' she was bestowed a child. This curse will not be broken until a female of her line completes it. I am sorry child but it must be done. I have watched you over there years. I was hoping your sister Kikyou would be the one to break the curse but her unfortunate death ended that hope. We had no choice but to bring you back home where you belong and the only way to do that was to infuse the Jewel with your soul. The Jewel itself is a connection between you, your mother and grandmother. The pull of the Jewel was enough to awaken the demon that brought you back."

"Wait, please just wait a minute. This is all just too much."

"I understand. I am just explaining the details that vile hanyou had so nicely left out. Yes, your grandmother made horrible mistakes, yes she tried to wiggle out of the curse but she had almost mended her ways when she had vanished. She is still alive today. She is currently in hiding due to the present evil that is now hunting you. When it could no longer get to your grandmother it went after your mother. Your mother fought bravely and in the end could not over power the demon minions, thus resulting in the Jewel you now wear about your neck. Tainted as they are they will be calling out to him. May I?" Ash asked with his hand out.

Kagome looked at his hand wearily. She looked at her friends and saw their weariness. She looked at Aria and Aria nodded once. Kagome was not one to go against her instincts and Aria's nod proved it would be wise to hand over the Jewel to Ash. Kagome sighed as she took the necklace off and gently placed it in Ash's waiting hand. The Jewel was purified even before it touched his skin. Kagome's eyes widened and she stared and the now pristine Jewel. Ash smiled as he gently placed the Jewel around Kagome's neck.

Naraku's eyes shown with his growing greed. He no longer saw the Jewel as something he wanted. He knew in order to achieve great power he would now need an angel. He considered himself lucky that an angel would be staying here on Earth, readily available until some '_battle_' took place. A plan started to form quickly in his mind.

"Now for the hard part. My dear, you have a choice. You are the balance between good and evil. You and you alone have to power to tip the balance. You will need to choose between the lightness in you or the darkness. You are as your mother and grandmother before you. Your grandmother chose darkness... your mother chose light. Now you my dear must break this curse. How you do it is up to you. I cannot tell you how, for that I am sorry."

"**I WON'T DO IT**! I want to be me! I don't want to change and I like myself how I am. I don't need to think about my choice because neither of them work. I don't choose dark or light. I choose **ME**!" Kagome stood very agitated.

That really got the feathers of the angels ruffled. Ash stood and moved back a ways from the clearing. His comrades following. They stood shoulder to shoulder, wings expanded and sadness in their eyes. They turned to each other and talked quietly for a moment before turning back to the group. The group held their collective breaths and waited for what was to come next. Kagome knew something was about to happen, something she wouldn't like.

"I'm sorry for your rash decision. However, we have taken it under advisement and have therefore come up with a proper punishment. You have succeeded where you ancestor's failed but in doing so you have spoken harshly to the Kami. For your insolence you will be punished."

"You mean I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't? That isn't fair!"

"I know my dear, that is why we have bestowed on you a gift. For one year you will change, you will transform and I'm sorry my dear but at the end of that one year, if you have not changed your mind you will have another choice to make."

"Do you people really enjoy fucking with people?" Kagome screamed.

Aria held Kagome to her to quiet her a little. She should not have spoken to Angels of the Council in such a way. Aria only hoped they would be nice to her and give her a light sentence. She knew what was coming and held tightly to Kagome. Aria shook her head at her mother's attempt to smooth things over. Amy looked sadly at her daughter's charge. The Council looked a little upset at the words of Kagome.

"All things in life happen for a reason. You will soon see that. For now, we must go. Aria, you are to stay with your ward and keep her safe."

"Yes master, I will do as you say." She bowed her head in respect.

The Council vanished. Aria's mother still remained. Kagome sank to her knees in shock, her friends gathered around her trying to bring her comfort but all that Kagome would do was stare into space. Aria went to her mother and gave her a light hug. The question in her eyes was answered immediately. Her mother was only allowed on Earth for the meeting and private word. She had been banned from Earth after Aria was born due to her crime. She was not allowed to raise her daughter as she should have. She was not allowed to go to her mate and live happily. They had cut her out of their lives. She could have stayed if she had done the two things they asked of her. They told her she would be allowed to stay in sin if she would get rid of her daughter and never have any children again. That was something she couldn't even think about considering and so as punishment they clipped her wings, so to say.

"Keep her safe, my daughter. She will need you shortly and during the year to come. Have patience, love." She kissed her daughter's cheek and vanished.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will see." Aria said sadly.

It didn't take long before Kagome started screaming in immense pain. Everyone was looking around to see what had hurt their dear friend. Aria told them that the change was happening. Her punishment was upon her and it would not help Kagome to feel her friend's panic. They tried to calm down but it was hard to do when their friend was rolling on the ground in pain. Aria quickly picked up her ward and started humming her a song. The same song from last night that would sooth the pain of transformation. Kagome quieted but the look of pain still visible on her face.

They started to notice her change. Kagome's body started to vibrate. She howled once before fainting from the pain of bones elongating, ears moving, claws and fangs coming and from the sheer exhaustion of the transformation. She was no longer the human Miko Kagome. She was now a hanyou miko. Her black hair grew in length and sported a few blue streaks. Her human ears were no longer where they should be, she now had ears like Inuyasha, black with blue tips.

Everyone looked at her in shock. The punishment of the Kami had been swift and surprising. They had turned Kagome into a hanyou. They couldn't believe their eyes! The once pure human miko was now a miko hanyou. What would happen to Kagome and how she would handle the situation when she woke up.

"She will be fine. This is the first part of her transformation. For six months she will look as she is now. She will have to learn how to be a hanyou and that is where you as her friends will need to help her."

Aria picked up the sleeping woman and held her close to her body. She walked slowly to the village while the girl's friends followed. Naraku even followed them. Although they were not happy with that they knew he would be later needed. They set some ground rules down for him and told him that under no circumstances was he to harm anyone. No tricks either. Naraku wasn't happy with that but agreed. He had to stay in order to put his plan into action. Aria rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and Naraku who were quite happily arguing. She sat on the floor and held Kagome to her heart and sang her the sweet lullaby. Hours into the night Kagome finally started to stir. When she came to she whispered:

"What happened to me? Why is everything so much clearer? How can I hear your beating heart?" Kagome was so confused.

"Kagome, do you remember what happened today?"

"Yes." Kagome said slowing, remembering the meeting and then the pain.

"You have survived your first transformation. You are no longer the human miko. You are now a hanyou miko. You will be so for six months before your next transformation is to take place." Aria informed.

Kagome leaped off Aria with her new speed and rummaged through her bag and found her little hand mirror. What she saw was something she never thought possible. She now had furry ears and fangs and claws. She was in shock but she didn't mind the change. She kind of enjoyed it. She put away her mirror and flexed her now clawed fingers. She grinned at her friends and sat next to Aria. This was definitely something she could get used to. The sights and smells were fantastic. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Is this how you always see things?"

"Yup, pretty much." He laughed.

"This is so cool! I can smell everything!"

"You'll get used to it." Inuyasha grinned.

_'Things couldn't get any better, my plan will be put into motion tomorrow. I will have what I want and then I will get my revenge.'_ Naraku thought as everyone drifted off to sleep listening to Aria's Lullaby.

* * *

**A:N/**  
**Well, it sure has been awhile and I am really rusty. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. I don't know if you have noticed but I've redone the previous chapters. Reminder: I am looking for descriptions and names of the BIG BAD guy and for Inuyasha's soul mate. There are many things to come. I will have fun in the next chapter. Who knew Kagome could be so...**  
**Estrella**


	9. The New and Improved Kagome

**A/N:**  
**No one have any idea's as to Inuyasha soul mate and the big bad guy should look like and be named? How disappointing. Oh well. On with the story.**  
**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The New and Improved Kagome**

* * *

Aria stood on the outskirts of the village well before dawn. She stood on a hill overlooking a beautiful field of flowers. She sighed to herself and knew today would be a day to remember. She was here to get peace while it was possible. She breathed in the fresh morning air, looked at the fading stars and opened her large wings. As the sun came up she hummed a song and let the morning rays gently wash over her entire body. She sighed contentedly before folding her wings into her body and heading towards the village.

_'This is going to be a long day... I just know it.'_ She thought as she entered the hut.

"Good Morning, Aria-sama."

"Oh, no Sango. There is no need for that. I'm just Aria." She said smiling.

"Ever the modest one I see." Naraku said eying Aria's form.

"I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion, Naraku." Kagome said standing up.

"Come with me Kagome, let us take a walk."

Kagome looked at Aria and narrowed her eyes. She studied the angel before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the hut with the angel. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the God Tree. Aria stood looking into the high boughs of the tree while Kagome stood there and stared at Aria. Kagome waited almost patiently for Aria to tell her what this whole walk was about. Aria sighed and looked at Kagome, studying her new features and feeling the new emotions boiling inside the once pure Miko.

"You know, not only have your features changed but your emotions have changed as well. You've basically become a whole new person."

"Noooo, really you don't say?"

"Being sarcastic was never your strong point, my dear. Your change has not effected you **THAT** much."

"Alright already, what do you want then?"

"I must explain some things. You will have a new personality that will clash with your old one. My advice is to just go with the flow. It is my duty to protect you for the next year."

"Duty... yeah I know all about that. New personality, huh? That sounds like fun!" Kagome grinned showing some fang.

"Yes, just know that in six months you will change again."

"That's just not fair!"

"No, child it isn't fair at all."

"Child? I am not a child!"

"No, that is true. You are no longer a child but compared to my years, you are but a babe."

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Kagome, I wish to become your friend. I mean you no insult. I am far older than I look and sometimes I do show it in the way I speak, although I do not wish it."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and considered the offer. Before she was transformed she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes but now... she didn't know what she wanted. She brought a clawed hand up to her chin and tapped it lightly. There were many advantages with having an angel for a friend.

"On one condition..."

"Name your condition, friend. If it is in my power I must obey."

"Wow, kind of like a slave huh?"

"Sadly, you are not too far off on your estimation."

"Okay, fine. I will be friends with you if you teach me how to fight."

"You wish me to teach you fighting? Have your companions not already done so?"

"I've had a little training with Miko abilities and as an archer but not proper fighting."

"So be it, My Lady. If it is your wish to learn than I shall teach you but you must do as I say if you want to learn all you can while you still have time."

"It is my wish to learn! I promise to be a good pupil, Sensei!"

"Please, there is no need to call me Teacher, we are friends, are we not?"

"We are, but please... I really want to!"

"As you wish. We begin training tomorrow morning at dawn on the hill that overlooks the field of flowers."

"Aw, why not today?"

"Today, you will be busy today. Today you learn all you can from Inuyasha about being hanyou. You must learn your strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh, fine be that way!" Kagome stalked off to the village.

_'Children... can't live with them, can't live without them.'_ Aria thought sighing.

Aria followed Kagome into the village and gently picked up Kagome. She squeaked and frowned at the angel. Aria smiled gently before telling Kagome to hold tight. As Aria spread her wings and gently pumped them to get off of the ground Kagome's mouth opened in awe. She had never seen such an impressive sight. Kagome looked pleasantly surprised as they flew high over the village. They flew in large circles before Aria landed softly and put the happy Kagome on her jello like legs. Kagome skipped into the hut and had to gloat about what just happened. She'd had the time of her life, with her new senses and sight she couldn't help but be amazed at the difference between the old her and the new her. Inuyasha grumbled and folded his arms around his sword. Naraku narrowed his eyes, Miroku smiled at the happiness coming from Kagome and Sango looked slightly envious.

"Not to worry, Sango my friend. I can take you up later today. In the meantime, Inuyasha I think it is time to do your friendly duty and teach Kagome what she needs to know."

Inuyasha sniffed and huffed but eventually gave in. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door to start their 'lessons'. It was definitely going to be one very long day. Not only would tempers fly but patience would be worn thin. Nobody liked the idea of Naraku so close to home but they really didn't have a choice. Aria knew of Naraku's '_plan_'. She snickered as she thought about how quickly plans change and evolve. Sango went about making lunch for everyone. The smell of stew quickly filled the small hut.

"Sango, I think it is time for you to fly with me." Aria said smiling.

"Really? Oh that sounds like so much fun! Miroku, you watch the food!"

Miroku pouted while crossing his arms but finally grinned devilishly and nodded in agreement. Sango looked surprised at his smile but shrugged and left the hut with Aria. Naraku, not being comfortable around the monk left the hut soon there after and sat outside the hut to watch everything going on. He watched Kagome and Inuyasha sit under a tree and talk quietly about what Kagome should expect, he watched Aria take Sango gingerly into her arms and lift off the ground... he watched... and he waited.

_'Soon... my plans will soon come to fruit and when they do... watch out!'_ He smiled to himself.

Little did he know things would be changing and in doing so... his plans would have to adapt and change as well. Plans change but so do people. The sooner this is realized the sooner everyone can be happy. In order to achieve happiness one must go through so much pain to appreciate the good things one has in their life.

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

* * *

"I won't have to eat raw meat, will I?"

"Kagome, I don't know. I mean I do enjoy it every now and then but I've always been part demon. You, you've been human all your life. I have no idea what to expect on that. I shouldn't think so."

"Oh, good. Just thinking about eating bloody meat makes my stomach ache."

"Well, smells like the stew is almost done anyway."

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh... that's easy. Just do what I say... first, close your eyes. Then, you need to take a deep breath through your nose and sift out all the smells."

Kagome looked at him skeptically but did as she was told. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So many scents hit her nose at one time she coughed. Inuyasha gently patted her on the back and told her to do it again, but more slowly. She tried again and she could smell so many things. She could smell the grass and tress, she could smell cooking stew and she could smell Inuyasha. That made her eyes pop open.

"I can smell you."

"Jeez thanks, I can smell you too." Inuyasha turned slightly pink.

"I didn't mean it that way! I just never noticed how you smell... kinda like the forest itself."

"Yup, everyone has their own scent. You used to smell pure, like pure pure and like whatever soaps and girly stuff you used."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's way of putting things. She couldn't help but wonder what she smelled like now. She held her arm to her nose and took a wiff. She smelled citrus (shampoo), lavender (hand lotion) and something... wild. She didn't know how else to describe it. She couldn't wait to get to the village and smell everyone! She wanted to know their scents. She was excited. Inuyasha watched the emotions playing across her face and laughed. This must be what it was like to watch a pup discovering new scents. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. As they made their way to the village they stopped to watch Aria soaring above them with a gleeful Sango in her arms. Kagome laughed, shook her head and continued on her way to the hut. The smell of stew was luring her in and she was hungry!  
Aria landed as Kagome and Inuyasha made it back. Kagome ran to her sister like friend and hugged her. She then sniffed her hair and laughed. Sango stepped back, wondering what in the world her friend was doing. Kagome laughed again and told her she smelled like incense and fresh air. Sango laughed and agreed. They walked into the hut and Kagome repeated her previous experiment. She smelled Miroku and nearly choked. She stared at him wide eyed and laughed so hard she had to hold her sides for support.

"What's so funny?"

"After all that bravo about baring children and being such a womanizer! **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Miroku had enough smarts to know what she was talking about and blushed bright red. He scratched his head and quietly laughed. Kagome smirked and leaned in to whisper something to Sango. As Sango blushed and stared at Miroku, he knew Kagome had told Sango the truth about him... Miroku was a virgin! Aria giggled slightly and sat down by the door of the hut. That sound brought Kagome's attention to her new sensei. Kagome sat next to her guardian and took a discreet sniff. Her eyes widened and she leaned in closer to take a deep breath of the scent that was Aria. Kagome cocked her head to the side to try and put what she was smelling into words.

"Heaven."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a question in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded to Aria and stated again the same word. **OOOHHHH**. Now she understood. Aria's scent... purity and heavenly and all that. Naraku entered the hut and as he passed Kagome she got a trail of his scent. His scent was intoxicating. Not the yuck, oh nasty, I'm going to die scent... under all that smelly, nasty stuff lingered a smell that caught and held her undivided attention. In one word... yummy. Aria rolled her eyes, this was just the beginning for Kagome's troubles.

"Naraku, you know since your here and all you should just give us the rest of your shards." Inuyasha spoke suddenly.

"What? Are you joking? I don't think so."

"Naraku, it would be in your best interest to hand over your shards to Kagome. There is no point in carrying on this way. She will get them eventually. You might as well hand them over without a fight. What is to come is more important than those shards." Aria spoke sipping her stew.

Everyone looked at her surprised. She hadn't spoken to him since before the meeting. There was some kind of history between them and neither were forthcoming about it. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the angel and then smiled. Not smirk or grin or anything that held maliciousness but a proper smile. He took the shards from his inner pocket and held them out to Kagome. More surprises came as the shards touched her palm. They didn't purify and that caused a stir in the group. Kagome's eyes teared up and her lips quivered. Aria put her hand over Kagome's closed fist. She kissed Kagome's temple and told her not to worry, told her that she was here for her and her alone. Kagome opened her hand and saw the purified shards. She sighed and handed the pieces to Aria, along with the ones around her neck.

Aria understood what she wanted and fused the jewel together. She then handed them back to their rightful owner and hugged Kagome lightly. Everyone sat staring at the completed jewel in Kagome's hand. Kagome didn't know what to do with it. She didn't know what would happen once the wish on the Jewel was made and she didn't really feel like finding out right now either.

"It's okay Kagome, you don't have to do it now. Although, I can promise you that nothing bad will happen to you. You were born in this time period and you won't be sent back to the future, but I cannot promise the well will stay open and for that I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded and put the completed Jewel around her neck. Everyone sat silently eating their lunch. Aria was the first to finish. She got up and walked out, not saying a word to anyone. Naraku finished shortly after that and followed the angel. He quickly found her in the flowering field next to the hut. He slowly made his way to her and stopped beside her.

"You know, I'm really sorry how things turned out back then. Had I known what would have happened I wouldn't have become friends with you."

"I'm not... I'm not sorry."

"Naraku, because of me you were killed."

"That may be true but your mother, herself, brought me back. She brought me back because you loved me."

"What happened to the man I used to know?"

"He died the day he was brutally murdered by your father."

"I almost died that day."

"You tried to protect me, I was only human then. I don't blame you for anything but that does not apply to your father."

"I did love you. I failed in protecting you and in doing that I failed my duty as my mother's daughter. I fought my father and he won. I haven't seen him since my Master took me away from there."

"Your father is the Lord of the North. I am sure you have kept watch over him."

"No, I haven't but Mother has. She is forbidden from seeing him face to face but that does not stop her from watching over him. I am ashamed of my own blood. My father had no right in deciding who I can and cannot be with. Because of my family you turned to your darker nature and became the hanyou you are today."

"You know we have an audience?"

"Aye, they have been listening in for a time now."

Inuyasha and Kagome came from the fast approaching shadows looking sheepish. They looked ashamed not for listening but for getting caught. Inuyasha scratched his head and Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to know more of Naraku's past, especially concerning this angel guardian of hers. Aria smiled and gestured for them to come closer. She sat and pulled Naraku down beside her. He raised an eyebrow at her antics but sat down anyway. Inuyasha sat on the other side of Aria while Kagome sat in front.

"I suppose you want to know everything then?" Aria asked staring at Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome stared back.

"I met Naraku when he was just human. I wan an outcast, nobody accepted me because I was neither angel nor demon. I'm sure Inuyasha knows how that feels. Aria looked at Inuyasha and saw his nod.

"I was sitting by a river when he had run by, running from bandits actually." She laughed lightly remembering the look on his face.

"I scared them pretty badly and things just happened from there. It was a short but passion filled romance. We planned on mating but my father found out before anything could happen and killed Naraku. My darker nature made itself known and I attacked my father. We fought furiously and he won. Before he could deal me the death blow my Master saved me and brought me to the Heavens where my mother saw my pain and revived Naraku. It was against the rules but she knew at the time that she would have do be punished in order to keep things the way they should be for the future. He was caught in a fire shortly after wards and became the Naraku today."

"Your mother should have left him dead!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Ah, but things happen for a reason Inuyasha. All the events that have happened are needed in order for the future to happen as they should."

"Whatever."

"I'm sure you left out details but I don't think I want to know them."

Naraku and Aria looked at each other and smiled. True, she did not tell them of the many nights they lay in each others arms. A light blush came to the angel's cheeks as she remembered, a smirk came to Naraku's face as he watched Aria blush. Inuyasha looked disgusted and Kagome seemed to have become a little jealous.

_'Oh Kami! I can't be falling for Naraku!_' Kagome thought shocked.

"We should sleep soon. It is getting late and we will have a long day tomorrow. If you want me to train you in the morning you must get plenty of rest tonight."

"Kagome! I could have trained you!"

"Yeah I know Inuyasha but you have to admit Aria could kick your ass!"

Inuyasha looked bashed. He knew it was true and couldn't come up with a decent argument to say otherwise. He shrugged and jumped into the highest tree he could find. He would be sleeping outside tonight. Kagome smiled at her friend and took Aria's arm and together they walked into the hut to get some rest. That left Naraku standing outside, alone.

_'I will not fail again_!' Aria thought falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Ah, such fun. Kagome getting jealous. Just wait until Sesshoumaru enters the picture. Dawn training session here I come! . I will be introducing Inuyasha' soul mate soon. Any ideas are welcome, if I don't get feedback, I'll just have to use my imaginations MUAAAHHAHAHAA!**  
**Estrella**


	10. Training Begins!

**A/N:**  
**Well, let's have fun with this one, shall we? One, I have no idea how to use a sword so don't bitch at me about being wrong. I know that. Thanks. Two, I don't know how to fight... again, don't bitch. Three: If anyone wants to give pointers as to how any of those two things can be fixed I will be more than happy to take whatever is said and re-insert it into the chapter. I am not a real big guru on fighting so any and all 'scenes' will be more than appreciated. So, instead of bitching any corrections would be more helpful!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Training Begins**

* * *

"Time for you to waken, Kagome."

"Five more minutes." Kagome replied sleepily.

"I'm sorry, no more minutes for you. It is time to train! **GET UP**!"

Kagome shot up with a squeak and glared daggers at Aria. Aria shrugged and held out a pale hand to help Kagome up. Kagome sighed and took the offered hand. They left the hut quietly and started towards the hill that overlooked the flowers by the hut.

"Jeez, it's still dark outside for the love of Pete!"

"Yes, but dawn will be nearing soon and before training I would like to welcome the sun."

Kagome looked at her like she had lost her mind but shrugged and followed the angel. They got to the hill right before the sunrise. As the sun shone across the field of bright flowers, Aria spread her black velvet wings and held her arms wide. Kagome stood staring in awe as she took in the sight of the morning light glinting off the angel's wings. It was so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes. Aria bowed to the sun and gracefully folded her wings into her body.

Kagome quickly dried her eyes and looked at the angel. Aria smiled at her before pulling a feather from her wing, wincing as it came out. Kagome looked at her curiously before she saw why the feather was needed. Aria concentrated on the feather and soon it started to glow purple. The feather started to elongate and harden. It twisted and shaped itself into a fine katana.

The sword was beautiful. It was made of black steel and had purple etchings along the blade. The handle was ivory with purple leather wrapped around it lovingly. It glowed brighter and brighter until a beam of purple light shot out of the end of it and into the morning sky. It still resonated a light color of purple.

"This will be yours. You will be able to wield it nicely. I've made it from my feather and energy. No matter what you turn into in six months your touch will still be accepted. This blade is for you and you alone, no others will be able to touch it unless you give them permission."

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough. Now let us begin."

Aria conjured her own sword. It was white where Kagome's was black, blue where her's was purple. Instead of glowing purple, Aria's glowed blue. Aria swung it around her body intricately and stood with her feet spread, wings back and sword ready.

"Your first lesson... breath deep. You will need to maintain a relaxed stance. If you are relaxed you will be able to think quick in a nervous situation. Staying calm in a sword fight can help determine the difference between losing and winning."

"Okay, stay calm... breath... think. I got it."

"Step two: always be sure to keep your body in balance. Try to make sure your feet are sufficiently apart. Watch the moves of your opponent. Your blade should be closer to your body in defense. Always look for an opportunity to counter attack."

"Balance, observe enemy, sword close to body for defense... OK."

"We will practice after I've explained a few more things."

"Alright."

"Step Three: A clever fighter will quickly analyze all the weak and strong points of the opponent. Taking in the surroundings to aid the fight. The difference between two fighters is not based on their skill and expertize alone, thought it does help, but on how well they can read the other fighter. Quick thinking is a must."

"Quick thinking is a must. Okay, next."

"I hope you are paying attention, Kagome. I will not be going too easy on you."

"I am. Continue please."

"Step Four: Always have confidence, when you charge your enemy, go in level headed. Not like Inuyasha for example. Accuracy and agility are the most crucial elements of a sword fight and determine the outcome of the fight. Even if your opponent has a better weapon or power, your supple movements and skill will give you a big edge in a sword fight. Remember: don't go swinging your sword about like Inuyasha does. Stand calmly with your elbows tucked into your body, pointing the sword at your opponent."

"Confidence, Calm, Level head, Not Inuyasha, Accuracy, Agility, Elbows in, Point sword, Quick thinking, Balance, Observe, Breath. I think I got it all."

"Very good Kagome. Now, I will come at you, I will intend no harm this time. First take your stance."

Kagome spread her feet apart until it felt a comfortable distance. She tucked in her elbows, pointed her sword at Aria and took a deep breath. She watched Aria for a moment, trying to find any hint to a weakness.

"Very good. Now stay calm."

Kagome took another deep breath and watched as Aria charged her. Aria brought her sword up and brought it down quickly. Kagome just had enough time to bring her own sword up to block the extremely powerful blow. The clash of metal could be heard clear into the village. The vibrations of steel meeting steel ran through Kagome's hands, into her wrists and down her arms. Aria jumped back and smiled at Kagome.

"Good, this is your first time but you must think quicker. I will try to slow down as a human or half demon would fight but it will take practice for me to be able to."  
"Well, excuse me for being a newbie."

"I'm truly sorry. I never meant any insult to you."

"Yeah I know. Okay let's get on with this already."

"As you wish, Kagome."

Aria charged Kagome again, doing the same thing as before. Kagome brought her sword up quicker than the first time so Aria continued. She swung around and side swiped Kagome, Kagome was quick enough to jump over the angel's legs. Aria smiled again and brought her own sword down in a horizontal line, Kagome blocked and managed to push Aria's sword away.

This practice went on for hours until Inuyasha interrupted them for lunch. Both women were hot, sweaty, bruised but highly satisfied. Before either of the women could move Inuyasha stiffened and growled, he hunched down and drew his sword.

"Inuyasha, he has been here before we even started practice."

"Who has?" Kagome asked.

"Open your sense woman! Do you not sense anything?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha before closing her eyes and spreading out her aura. She jerked in surprise at the aura she felt. Sesshoumaru was here and according to Aria had been here for hours. What could he have wanted and why would he wait and watch them?

"What does he want?"

"I do not know Kagome. How about we ask him?"

"Ask him? ASK HIM? Are you crazy?"

"I am neither deaf nor crazy, Inuyasha. The only way to find out what he wants is to ask directly."

"Feh, fine. Come on Sesshoumaru! We know your there. You might as well come out and stop hiding like a coward."

A low growl was heard as an almost ethereal being stepped out of the woods and calmly walked towards the two females and his half-brother. His tall physique was complimented by his long, soft as silk hair, perceptive golden eyes and royal markings. He was a complete package. MM-mm-MM-mm. Sesshoumaru glanced from his half-brother to the women. You could see a glint of confusion before it quickly vanished.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is none of your concern. I assume the female half-breed is none other than the girl miko?"

"Hey! That isn't nice!"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. That is correct, but your disdain is not needed here. Please, with all due respect could you tell us why you have come here and also why you would stand in the shadows to watch our practice." Aria said bowing her head to the mighty DiaYoukai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the angel. He studied her silently before recognition dawned in his eyes. He knew this person. He just had to think of where he'd seen her before he questioned her or answered her question for that matter. Then it came to him. This was the little outcast that had come to the Lord Meetings with the Lord of the North. This was the absent child.

"You... it has been a long time, Princess Aria. I have come to ask a favor of the miko. Rin has been asking for her and would like to stay a few days and play. As I have witnessed this morning you are currently training said miko, although now she seems to be hanyou."

"**PRINCESS**?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at Aria in shock. Aria turned a nice shade of pink before she pouted and told them. She had often gone to meetings with her father and had met Sesshoumaru as a child. They stood opened mouthed for a few moments before Inuyasha burst the bubble.

"You still didn't answer why you stayed in the shadows to watch them practice."

"I must say, Princess, your form has improved greatly over the years. Although, still far below my own level. It was entertaining to watch."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I could possibly have a favor of you in return for guarding your ward for a few days?"

"What is it you seek of me, Princess?"

"Please, don't call me Princess. I am Aria. I am no longer heir to the Northern Lands. I have not seen my father in centuries."

"In which he complains at every meeting. He has sorely missed his daughter. I will grant your favor, angel. I will relinquish calling you by your honorific. However, need I remind you, it is your duty to visit your father while you are here."

I know my duty, I will visit when I get the chance. I must stay with Kagome at all times so in order for me to see '_Him_', she must be willing to travel to the Northern Lands.

_'I can't believe how civil he is being to Aria. I wonder if they had a crush on each other when they were younger... hmm.'_ Kagome thought as she watched the interaction between youkai and angel._ 'I can't help but notice how Sesshoumaru's eyes never once left Aria's face. He spoke civilly and actually seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing for Rin to visit for a little while. I wouldn't mind seeing the little girl. She has always been such a sweetheart and of course if love happens to bloom, who am I to stand in the way.'_

Kagome walked to Aria and smiled at the blushing angel. She knew something was going on but just couldn't bring herself to think about it. Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru's face as they talked to each other. He seemed to be made of marble but there was slight changes in his eyes. Inuyasha watched in bewildered silence.

_'Besides, if Aria falls for Sesshoumaru it will clear the way for me.'_

Kagome grinned and started heading to the village, pulling a very annoyed Inuyasha behind her. Aria looked at them with a raised eyebrow before shrugging at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't get them. I really don't."

"Hn."

"You know, Sesshoumaru. You seemed to have gotten colder over the years I have been away."

"You know nothing, Aria. Do not test my patience. I will bring Rin after lunch."

Aria rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement before making her way back to the village. Her heart lighter than it has been in a long time. She remembered their first meeting with a small smile on her pink lips.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Aria stood by her father holding his hand as they entered the grand palace of the great Inu-no-Taisho. She looked up to her father for reassurance and she got it. He smiled down to her and squeezed her hand lightly. They were shown into an elegant study and told that the Lord would be with them shortly. Aria and her father sat and waited. They didn't have long to wait when the Lord of the manor entered along with his only son (Inuyasha wasn't born yet).

"Ah, Toga, my friend. It is good to see you again." Her father and '_Toga_' shook hands.

"It has been a long time. Kyo. I would like you to meet my son and heir, Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru, pleasure to meet you. I would like you both to meet my daughter and heir, Aria."

Aria stood hiding behind her father's legs. The men laughed and Kyo took his daughter's hand and brought her before the two youkai. She shyly glanced up at the tall male before her and curtsied. Toga laughed and bowed his head to her. Sesshoumaru on the other hand stood there and just stared at her.

"Now, son. That is no way to treat a Princess." Scolded his father.

Against his will he bowed to the young princess and sat next to his father's desk. Aria took the seat next to her father. Toga and Kyo talked business for a little while before they ushered the children out of the room and into the garden.

"Go, have fun my dear, this is grown up stuff that would bore you."

Sesshoumaru sighed at having to 'babysit' the young girl. Aria sighed at having to spend the afternoon with the scary boy. Aria looked at Sesshoumaru and when he looked at her she ran away further into the gardens. Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes but followed the silly chit.

He'd been looking for her for half an hour before he heard her scream. With his speed and agility it didn't take him long to find her. She had stumbled onto two slaves making love and the woman had gotten so mad about being caught, she held Aria by the hair and was fixing to strike her. Sesshoumaru grabbed the woman's arm before anymore harm to could happen to her.

"You will not strike the Princess of the North, vermin!"

The woman was so scared of the consequences she ran as quickly as she could. She didn't stay any longer than she needed to. The man, so ashamed of being caught inched away without notice. Sesshoumaru looked at Aria who was sitting on the ground crying. He sighed and knelt down. He took hold of her hand and wiped her tears.

"Stop now, no crying. Do you want people to think you're weak?"

Those words intended to be harsh but came out as a soft caress. Aria looked up at him with her emerald eyes filled with tears and smiled. Sesshoumaru gave her a little lopsided smile in return but frowned soon after. He never smiled... this girl got him to smile.

"Come, dinner will be ready soon and we must go and collect our fathers'."

He held out his arm to her and she readily took it. He escorted her into the palace and into the dining room. He took his seat by his father and she took her seat by hers. They smiled at each other before eating their dinner. Soon it was time for them to leave. While Kyo and Toga were finishing up their long winded talks, Sesshoumaru walked her to the gates. Aria looked up at the tall dog demon beside her.

"You know, nobody's been nice to me like you, except my daddy."

"Your daddy is supposed to be nice to you. You are a Princess, you command respect from everyone beneath you."

"That isn't nice. Daddy says everyone is equal but everyone else is mean to me because I'm a half-breed."

"I am sure being half demon and half angel can't be all bad."

Yeah, daddy says it's a good thing because I can protect myself and heal my loved ones." She said smiling.

Kyo and Toga walked up behind them and as Kyo went to lift his daughter into the carriage, she quickly gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. Kyo's eyes widened and Toga smiled. Future plans must be made...

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

_'A lot has happened since then. I only got to go back a few times before father forbid me, saying I had better things to do than to stand around bored. I got bored at home and rebelled. I met Naraku shortly after that. He has changed so much over the years.'_

Aria entered the hut and slowly leaned against the wall. She sighed before stretching. It was a long fight and an exhausting day. Sango handed her some lunch, Aria smiled in thanks. Kagome sat eating her lunch and smiled at Aria.

"Kagome, after lunch would you like to bathe with me?" Aria asked cocking her head to the side.

"Sure. When will Sesshoumaru be dropping Rin off?"

"Later today, after lunch he said but I'm sure we have plenty of time to relax and get clean after the practice we had today. We can continue later if you wish."

"That sounds great!"

_'Operation: Matchmaker is go!'_ Kagome thought while smiling at the angel.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Well, that's it. Next chapter will see some romance between Naraku and Kagome! Maybe some between Sesshoumaru and Aria.**  
**I'm not really too happy with this chapter but oh well. Next chapter will be better. Thanks goes to Tempest 78 for suggesting Inuyasha's soul mate's personality! THANKS!**

**Estrella**


	11. Playing with Fire

**A/N:**  
**I hope to introduce Inuyasha's soul mate in either this chapter or next.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Playing with Fire**

* * *

"Aria, what's going on between you and Sesshoumaru? I noticed some kind of chemistry back there."

"I suppose you could say we were once friends. Although, it was more of an acquaintance. He has always been cold but there was a time I was able to wiggle through the ice."

"Wow, you mean you guys were kind of close then?"

"Well, not exactly close but I'm sure we would have been great friends if things had turned out differently."

Kagome stared at the angel as they made their way to the hot springs near by. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Aria. She must have had a hard time like Inuyasha did. Kagome thought back to the events that had lead to this moment.

_'I am so messed up right now. Maybe it's because of my transformation but I couldn't care less right now. I can't believe I'm having urges about Naraku. Jeez, what in the hell am I thinking?'_

Aria sighed as she slid her body down into the warm water and let it work it's magic. She looked at Kagome and asked her if she was going to just stand there or come in.

Kagome laughed and entered the water as well. It was time to do some serious getting to know each other.

"Aria, maybe we should get to know each other. If your going to guard me and if we are going to be friends."

"That is true. You know, I've watched you most of your life. You have a good heart and are kind to those who need it most. I wish I had known you as a child. We would have been great friends."

"Well, thanks. We can still be friends. I just have to know... are you interested in Naraku?"

"Oh, no. Our time has came and went." she laughed.

"I feel horrible. It feels like I am being drawn to him. I know it's wrong and I have no idea what to do about it. I can't talk to Sango about this right now because I know she would look at me with disgust."

"Oh, no sweetheart. You don't need to worry about what Sango thinks. She loves you like a sister and would support you in whatever you do. I could tell you why you are attracted to Naraku but I am not sure I should. I don't know for sure if it would be against the rules or not."

"Oh please! You have to tell me. It will help me please. I don't want to feel dirty about my feelings and that is how I feel."

"I probably shouldn't but to ease you I will tell you. Naraku is your soul mate. The reason you are being pulled to him because your soul is calling out to him."

Kagome sat stunned for a long while before she could even being to process the news. How was it possible for Naraku to be her soul mate? Kagome looked at Aria and knew she was not joking about something like this. She felt a little betrayed by the Kami. Who in the world would have matched her up with Naraku?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Kagome. There is no doubt you two belong together. I can't tell you more than that otherwise I might change something and that would be bad."

Kagome nodded and dunked herself under the warm water. As she popped up she grabbed a bottle of body wash she has brought with them. Aria cleaned herself thoroughly and asked Kagome if she could borrow some shampoo and conditioner. Kagome agreed and Aria quickly finished her hair. She got out, dried herself off and waited for Kagome to finish.

Kagome stared at Aria. The water did amazing things to her wings and she felt a big jealous. She wanted wings like that. It's so cool to have water just roll off like that. Kagome shook her head and sunk lower into the water.

"If you don't mind could you give me a bit by myself. I need to soak up this information and deal with it."

"As you wish. If you need me all you have to do is but call and I will be here."

Aria turned and walked away. She knew this information was a bit much for Kagome to handle but the sooner she found out the sooner she would be able to cope and move on. She would be able to handle this, she was a strong spirited woman. Aria smiled as she sat on the hill overlooking the hut. She saw Naraku sneak out of the hut and go towards Kagome. She smiled, she knew he would not hurt Kagome. Aria turned and watched the summer wind breeze through the blooming flowers.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

_'Ah, this water feels so good. I'm happy to be training but this is going to be hard on my body. I'm going to have to get some muscle rub next time I'm in my time.'_

Kagome's body went stiff as she felt a familiar aura. Naraku was near. She turned her head in the direction of his aura, he stepped through the trees and stood in front of her. It was a good thing the water covered her or else she would have totally freaked out about Naraku seeing her like this. It kind of turned her on.

"Is there something you want?"

Before Kagome could blink Naraku was naked and in the water next to her. That was enough to make her blush and turn away. She realized now that something was going to happen. She screamed at him, telling him to get away from her and not to look at her. Naraku laughed and turned her around to face him.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!"

"What is it about you that has drawn my attention? Sure, I've been interested in you for quite some time but that was for the Jewel... among other things."

"Aria hasn't told you then, has she?"

"Told me what?"

"We are supposed to be soul mates, according to her."

Naraku was stunned just as much as Kagome had been. This was just the excuse he needed. He grinned and brought Kagome to his body and kissed her soundly. She tried to protest and push him away but as she leaned back to scream he deepened the kiss. She melted in his arms and succumbed to the feeling of pure pleasure.

Naraku was as talented as kissing as he was tormenting.

Kagome moaned as Naraku's hands roamed her bare back. As he lifted Kagome into his lap her legs wrapped around his slim waist. He moaned as her hot core settled briefly over his engorged member. Kami, how he wanted her. She made him hotter than the fires of hell.

Kagome knew this was wrong but she felt too good to care. Naraku knew this was wrong but since when did he care about such things? He knew he wanted Kagome and he would damn well have her. Naraku inhaled the scent of Kagome's arousal and broke the kiss. He nibbled his way from her ear to the pulse point of her throat. Kagome moaned in wanton abandon and leaned her head to the side so that he had more neck to ravish. Kagome let her hands wonder his body and couldn't help but be even more turned on at the thought of his hot hard as steel muscles covered in satiny skin. She couldn't get enough of him and she wanted more.

A growl ripped through her throat which startled them both. Kagome looked at Naraku in embarrassment and Naraku gave her a sexy smirk before positioning himself at her hungry entrance. Kagome moaned in anticipation. A soft growl escaped Naraku's throat before he... got interrupted.

"Ew! Yuck! How gross... I'm scared for life!" Inuyasha turned and ran back to the village.

_'That's what I get for checking on a friend. OH MY KAMI! Not a sight I wanted to see...'_

* * *

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as he entered the hut, beet red. Sango looked at him curiously, while Miroku had an inkling of what had transpired. Aria on the other hand just shook her head and laughed.

"I told you not to go but you didn't listen."

"You knew what was going on? AND you let... you..."

"Yes, Inuyasha, I knew what was happening and what would have happened had you not interrupted them as you did."

"You mean, Lady Kagome and Naraku were..."

"Interrupted before anything could happen..." Kagome said barging into the hut and glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Nobody knew where to put their eyes, so just looked at the floor instead. Kagome scrunched up her nose and sighed. Naraku glared at Inuyasha the whole time. Damn it, couldn't a guy get a damn break around here? Aria stiffened, looked around the hut, searching...

"What is the matter?" Miroku caught on before anyone else.

"Stay inside, something is not right."

"Stay inside? I don't think so." Inuyasha scoffed.

"**YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!**" Aria forcefully spoke as she left.

Everyone was surprised. What in the world had gotten into her? She had never been anything but polite. If whatever is outside startled her that much then something was definitely wrong. Moments had passed and no noise could be heard, not even the sound of birds and bugs and other natural things.

* * *

With Aria

* * *

Something was amiss. She felt it deep in her bones. The evil was fast approaching. She drew her sword in preparations for the 'thing' and was shocked when it changed directions and went back the way it came. That shock soon wore off as she realized Sesshoumaru was close by. Whatever it was sensed him and ran. It was not yet strong enough to fight both an angel and a demon, it seems. Aria waited for Sesshoumaru to emerge from the forest, behind him trailed a small brown haired human, a nasty green imp, and an impressive two headed dragon.

Aria bowed her head as he got closer and received a nod in return. The little girl clung to the back of his pants and peeked out to observe her. Ah-Un sniffed her outstretched hand and Jaken stared wide eyed and opened mouthed. He knew this creature. Sesshoumaru turned his head to face where the disturbance had been and narrowed his eyes.

"You felt it, I assume."

"Aye, I did. It seemed to change it's mind when it felt your aura. It mustn't be strong enough to defeat both of us, just yet."

"You will guard Rin with your life." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Aye, of course I will. The others are inside."

"Rin, this is Princess Aria of the North. You will behave yourself and give her no trouble."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said bouncing on one foot.

"She is an energetic child." Aria said smiling at Rin and holding out her hand.

"Indeed. I will pick her up in three days. See to it no harm befalls her or it will be your head."

"No harm will come to any under my protection. Your threat is not needed, My Lord. Need I remind you to whom you speak?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly. She knew she hit a nerve. Nobody spoke to him that way but she was entitled. She was a Lady and would not be threatened by anyone. Not only was she a lady but she was a guardian. It was her job to protect and she did her job well. She huffed, very unladylike (if you ask me). She crossed her arms in a very childlike manor. She was about ready to give him some more of her mind when she felt a tug on her robes (description later). She looked down and noticed Rin was holding onto her and smiling up at her with her cute lopsided, gap toothed grin.

"All will be well, Sesshoumaru. You needn't worry while she is under my protection, of that you can be sure."

He still looked skeptical. He may have been a demon but this little girl was like a daughter to him. Still, he knew better than anyone Aria honored her word. Aria turned and went towards the hut with Rin in tow. Sesshoumaru looked undecided for a moment before following after the two. He would make sure Rin would be comfortable before leaving. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku were all waiting outside. Sesshoumaru didn't like Naraku being there... not one bit. Rin ran to Kagome and squeezed.

"If I may have a word?" Sesshoumaru grabbed Aria's elbow

.  
"I will be back shortly, Kagome please take care of Rin." She allowed Sesshoumaru to guide her away.

"You can let go now." She said as they were quite a distance away.

"I do no like Naraku near Rin. He has attempted many times to harm her."

"Nobody likes Naraku. He is needed and you know that. He will not harm her. I will not allow it."

She turned to walk back to the village but before she had gone two steps he had her by the elbow and turned her around to face him. His eyes were tinged pink and he snarled.

"You do not dismiss me, woman!"

"Unhand me! You overbearing, pompous male!" She didn't like being forced to do anything.

That was it, the last straw broke. This woman, stood up to him, dismissed him and he didn't like being treated as an equal. It was all he could take! He grabbed both of her shoulders and brought her in for a hard kiss. It was a kiss of punishment. He meant to show her he is the dominant one and would be respected!  
She was not one to be pushed around! As punishment for him she complied. Her body molded to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she moved her head enough to deepen the kiss. In his shock he didn't know how to respond.

She gently untangled herself from his hold and smirked. She knew how to play and play she did. Her father wasn't a demon for nothing and with all the charms of her mother... she couldn't lose. She backed up a little bit and put her hands on her hips. She smiled alluringly before sashaying back towards the village. She had gotten about ten steps away when she looked over her shoulder. He was still standing where she had left him, shock evident on his handsome face.

"One thing, Sesshoumaru... you play with fire and you WILL get burned." she laughed and continued on her way.

_'Get burned, will I? Hn, let the games begin.'_

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

* * *

"Fucking stupid demons... fucking stupid angels... I will be strong... soon, and when I am..."

His evil laughed echoed through the dark, dank halls of his hiding place. He turned to his female companion and bid her to come. She came forward, a look of displeasure on her beautiful face.

"You will do as I say and no harm will come to your son!"

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Oh, dun dun dun! We have a nice game of who will get burnt first between Sesshoumaru and Aria. Naraku and Kagome finally get some action and blackmail for an ending... how nice. Hope ya liked it. Next chapter: Look forward to play time with Rin, introduction to Inuyasha's soul mate AND one on one alone time for Naraku and Kagome.**  
**Estrella**


	12. Yuki

**A/N:**  
**The introduction of the 'soul mate', yay ra. I'm hoping to have the story done soon. I still need some ideas about the big bad evil thing. Name/appearance/power/etc.**  
**Disclaimer: Nope Warning: Lemon in chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Yuki**

* * *

"Are you ready to do as you're told?" Sneered the '_thing_'.

"Yes, Master Shiro." Yuki said bowing down in distaste.

Shiro watched the beautiful hanyou. He would pick off each group member, one by one... starting with the silver haired hanyou. These were dark times, dark times indeed. The more darker it grew the stronger he became. He thrived on the greediness of humans and the fear of destruction grew greater with every passing day. The humans alone gave him strength, humans were greedy and deceitful and hateful. Just the things he loved.

Yuki was a beautiful Inu hanyou. She was much the same as the silver haired one. She had flaming red hair that reached her waist. Her head was adorned with furry red ears with tips of pink. She had the face of a cherub (baby faced), with bright bubble-gum pink eyes. Her mouth was blood red and bow shaped. She was raped awhile ago which produced her son. She made a bargain with Shiro in order to get revenge on the monster that hurt her.

"Now, don't forget if you do not do your job your son will die."

"Yes, Master Shiro."

"Now go, infiltrate that little group and seduce the hanyou. At the first moment you two are alone, kill him!"

"I know the plan, Master Shiro."

"Insolent Witch!" Shiro backhanded her.

Yuki hit the ground with a thud. She glared at him through hateful eyes. She stood, bowed and left his room. She would do as she is told, only for the sake of her son. She left the mountain hide out and headed towards the village in which they now lived.

_'As long as I live I will find a way to destroy that fucking monster! This burden I must carry alone but as Kami is my witness, he shall perish!_' She thought running through the trees._ 'Now to come up with a plan to get invited into the group.'_

Yuki sped through the forest in no time. She was soon on the outskirts of the village and still no plan in mind. She sat in the boughs of the God Tree, thinking. She tried so hard to formulate a plan... yet nothing came to mind. She relaxed in the tree and let her eyes wander. Her eyes spotted a small human child about the same age as her son. A small human child. Tears welled up in her eyes but she pushed them away, she was stronger than this. She smiled as she watched the child pick flowers and hand them to the angel Shiro had described to her. There was also another hanyou there...

_'That must be the miko hanyou. Her smile is gentle... why would Shiro be so concerned with this group? The angel, I understand why he wouldn't want her near but why destroy the hanyou? There is also a monk and slayer present. Where is the silvered haired hanyou?'_

Yuki looked around trying to spot him. He was no where to be seen. She cocked her head to the side and sniffed. Her eyes shot open, he was close. She looked down to the bottom of the tree and saw him. He was staring up at her, mouth agape and curious. She smiled at him and jumped down.

"You're new around here, I've never seen you before. Who are you and what do you want?"

_'What a gorgeous body. That black and gold kimono really doesn't do her justice.'_

"I'm just passing through. I thought I would rest in the tree. I am Yuki and I want... well what I want doesn't matter." She said looking down at her feet.

_'Play the shy girl, coyness always brings them in."_

"Well, come on then. You might as well meet everyone."

_'He really can't be this stupid, can he?'_ She thought following him.

_'She's beautiful. I have this bad feeling though. Maybe Aria will be able to get information out of her.'_

Inuyasha took her straight to the group. They were all in the field watching Rin happily pick flowers for everyone. She even picked him some and that surprised him. Rin reminded him of how Kagome used to be. The memory of his friend saddened him. Kagome would never again be the same. As they neared, everyone looked at the girl hanyou in varying degrees of surprise. They had never seen such a hanyou before.

"Inuyasha, who is your Lady Friend?"

"Can it Miroku! Don't even think about it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Miroku looked embarrassed.

"Inuyasha, will you be introducing your friend?" Aria asked knowingly.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone this is Yuki. She said she's just passing through. Yuki these are my friends. The perverted monk is Miroku, the slayer is Sango, the hanyou is Kagome, the little girl playing in the field is Rin, the angel is Aria and I'm Inuyasha."

"Pleasure to meet you." she said bowing.

"Of course, you will stay with us a few days, won't you? You are in no hurry to leave, are you?" Aria asked.

"Oh, I couldn't! I wouldn't want to impose."

"Will you walk with me for a little bit please?"

Everyone knew better than to be surprised. They figured out Aria knew more than she was telling them. Yuki looked startled but took the angel's hand. She didn't know what to expect. She had never met an angel before. They walked a little ways from the group, heading back towards the God Tree.  
"There is a better way for you to protect your son, Yuki."

Yuki looked at Aria, true fear in her eyes. Aria shook her head and told her to calm herself. Yuki's fear had not abated by the time they reached the tree but it soon would be put to rest at Aria's plan. Aria took hold of Yuki's hands and looked into her deeply troubled eyes.

"You should have no fear. Your son will be safe. I have just the plan to get him back with his mother, where he belongs... but you must want it. You must not want to hurt innocent people. Do you want free of him?"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. Shiro has no fear and he is growing in power. You will not be able to stop him." Yuki's eyes teared as the thought of being free overwhelmed her.

"I cannot tell you the whole plan but I must know. Do you want free of your debt to him?"

"Oh, yes. I can't stand him! I hate him! I am bound to him until my terms have been fulfilled."

"Have no fear then. We will talk more of this later, with the whole group. Do not worry, they are great people... kind people who would be more than willing to help."

"I don't know about that!"

"You might not now but when you get to know them... you will."

Yuki shook her head in disbelief while they made their way back to the group. As they neared they noticed Kagome was no longer among them. She had sought out Naraku. Inuyasha smiled at Yuki and she blushed.

_'Ah, love is in the air.'_ Aria thought.

* * *

With Kagome and Naraku, deep in the forest

* * *

"Naraku, I need you to tell me something."

"Something."

"Oh will you stop that! I am being serious. I can't stand the thought of you being my soul mate! I can't be attracted to something so evil! Tell me why!"

"You know, Aria has taught me something important. Everyone can change. I don't like the thought of being a goody goody but I might be able to swing being nice every now and then."

Kagome looked at him almost lovingly. She couldn't stop herself from hugging him. She knew it was inevitable so might as well go with the flow. Naraku surrounded her with his strong arms.

**:Lemon Starts:**

Naraku bent his head to give Kagome the sweetest kiss she had ever had. She hasn't had many but this kiss sent shivers down her. Her body warmed at his ministrations and she yielded to him. Her body molded to his perfectly. He growled low in this throat and deepened the kiss. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue invading her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and almost mewed at the sensations running through her body. Naraku loved how she smelled, he licked her neck before biting it just enough to bring up a trickle of blood. Oh and boy did she taste good.

Naraku gently laid her down on the soft mossy grass and quickly covered her shaking body with his own hot, more than ready one. Kagome looked up into Naraku's eyes. At one time they were enough to make her puke but the look in those eyes now was enough to send sharp delightful thrills through her blood, her body and yes, even her soul. Naraku looked a the little woman he had once wished to possess. He will now possess her in a different way completely and in turn be possessed just as much. He didn't know how to react... his mind wasn't up to the challenge of plotting and planning... right now, he just wanted to love the woman in his arms.

He kissed her deeply, sucking the moan right out of her mouth. His hand slid up her thigh to caress her hip. She shivered at the warmth that slowly spread through her core to her limbs. Kagome couldn't help herself, she took a handful of his hair and yanked it hard enough to elicit a growl.

_'Ah, she wants to play that way.'_

Naraku smirked and quickly pulled off her clothes. Kagome yelped at the sudden breeze and blushed prettily. Kagome tugged on Naraku's clothing... indicating she wanted them off. He readily agreed and shed his own clothes. Now, they lay skin to skin. He kissed her once more before smiling at her and kissing her breasts. She moaned as he licked her right nipple and massaged the other breast with a tender, loving hand.

Kagome moaned as she ground her hips into Naraku's large and ready manhood. (Have to love that word.) Naraku let out a possessive growl and rubbed his lower body into Kagome's already wet and quivering core. Naraku growled again before trailing hot kisses down her stomach and thighs.

"What... what are you doing?"

"You will see, pet."

Before she could comment on the pet part his head vanished between her thighs. Kagome screamed and her body jerked at the pleasure he inflicted upon her very sensitive body. She grabbed hand fulls of hair to keep him there. Kagome soon got with the program and started moaning and growling. Her legs shook as her pleasure built. Her back arched, her hands fisted in his hair, her legs quivering and her moaning out in pure pleasure... so close to final ecstasy. Naraku pulled away and Kagome whimpered in pain.

_'She tastes sweeter than honey. She tastes of innocence and power.'_

Kagome glared at him for stopping his feasting session. Naraku smiled and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He placed himself at her entrance and looked at her, silently asking. Kagome nodded and bit her lip. She was ready, she was willing and she wanted it now! Naraku pushed himself deep inside her only stopping at the barrier of her innocence. Naraku leaned forward and kissed her while breaking her barrier. Kagome screamed into his mouth at the loss of her virginity.

"I swear if you stop now I will kill you!"

Naraku smiled and continued slowly. She squirmed beneath him, quickly adjusting to his girth. He was huge and more than adequate. Naraku couldn't stand it anymore. His own pleasure hitting the roof he plunged into the waiting cavern that was Kagome. What was left of Kagome's miko ability surged forward to the surface of her skin. Naraku growled at the tingling sensation it caused. It didn't hurt but more like aroused him more. Kagome was begging for more, faster, harder, **NOW**! She whined as he used his speed to increase both of their pleasures. They were both on the brink of madness when blinding hot pleasure shot through them both. She screamed his name as he bit into her neck, marking her as his. Kagome in turn marked him as hers. Naraku growled out her name as he shot his hot seed deep into her womb.

**:End Lemon:**

They lay quietly together for what seemed like hours. Both of them fully satisfied and completely worn out. Naraku conjured his white pelt and covered them both before they drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**With Aria, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sakura and Rin**

* * *

"Aria-sama, where is Kagome-chan?"

"Ah, little one. She is... having some grown up time with Naraku. Shall we pick flowers for her?"

"Yes, Aria-sama!"

They made their way to the middle of the field where Aria sat and watched Rin run around picking flowers here and there. Inuyasha sat down and watched over them. Yuki sat by Inuyasha and gazed over the field. She had many things to think about. She dreaded the conversation that would later happen when everyone was together. She didn't want to be the bad person. She just wanted to be safe and sound with her little boy. She wasn't sure if Aria's plan would work but if there was even the smallest chance it would work she would do it.

Sango sat next to Miroku but stayed alert to where his hands where... at all times. He was such a pervert but she loved him dearly. She just didn't know if she could put her life in the hands of another. She was so used to doing everything on her own she wasn't sure on how to go about being in a relationship. She looked at him and saw the happiness in his eyes at watching Rin play. She knew he would be a good father someday. The wind tunnel in his hand was a constant worry for him and now that Naraku was so close and out of bounds it made her sad. He was so close to the one that cursed his family he could taste it... and do nothing about it.  
Miroku clenched his fist around the beads that sealed his tunnel and grew weary. He wanted his curse gone so bad but he could do nothing while Naraku was currently in their party. He wished there was something that could be done but the only one that could do that is Naraku and he highly doubted Naraku would take pity on him and remove the curse. There was no harm in trying. He sighed and looked at the woman sitting next to him.

_'I hope after all this mess is over she agrees to marry me. I love her so much.'_

Aria looked up as Kagome and Naraku made their way back to the group. She smiled at Kagome which brought out a blush on the young girl's face. It didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha either. He stiffened as he caught her scent. She was now mated to Naraku, of all people. Kagome was no longer the sweet and innocent girl she was, she was now a mated woman. Inuyasha said nothing as he got up and left the group in stunned silence. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha's retreating form but didn't regret what she'd done.

"I think it is time for us to rest for the night." Aria said calling Rin over.

Rin ran to Kagome and gave her a hug and showed her the flowers she had picked for her. Kagome smiled sweetly and took them carefully. Everyone made their way to the hut. As everyone settled down for the night Aria spoke.

"There is a matter to discuss this night. Yuki is bound to Shiro. Shiro is the great evil that is rising, but there is a catch. Yuki is unwilling, she had no choice in the matter but I believe we can free her and her child from Shiro's boney grasp."

Everyone stared at Yuki in horror. They had a traitor in their midst and Aria was acting like it was no big deal. Aria raised an eyebrow before continuing on. Letting the group know that they were such honorable and helpful people she thought they would like to help free Yuki and her son from the evil that now plagued them.

"I would be more than happy to help, Lady Yuki. I didn't know you had a son?"

"Ah, yes. He's twelve years old and his name is Toby."

Inuyasha sat there silently contemplating the new turn of events. You could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears as his brain tried to comprehend the situation. He was torn, he kind of liked the girl but with her being so close to the enemy, could she be trusted? Inuyasha looked at Yuki and noticed the fear. She was scared. She was brave enough to enter their home, stand before them bare if you like. It took a lot of courage for her to sit there quietly, waiting for judgment.

"I say we help her." Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"Aye, I agree." Aria said.

"Well, I'm in." Sango chimed in.

"If Sango is in, then so am I." Miroku agreed.

"I don't know..." Kagome trailed off.

"I guess sleeping with the enemy is better than helping someone get away from the enemy, huh?" Inuyasha gripped.

"**INUYASHA**!" Kagome blushed red with anger.

"You will not speak to her that way, Mongrel!" Naraku sneered.

"**EVERYONE**, calm yourselves. Kagome, even if you said no you have been out voted. We will form a plan to help Yuki."

Kagome sulked, she almost started pouting but stopped herself. Naraku laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled and nodded. She knew that the right thing to do would be to help Yuki. She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha's eyes never left Yuki.

"Are you any good at acting?" Kagome suggested.

"I could pass if needed, why?"

"Well, wouldn't it just be best to go back to this evil dude and tell him that you've made friends with us and that soon you will be able to complete whatever mission you are on?"

"Hey! That actually might work!" Yuki said smiling. "But how do I get my boy out of there?" Her smile quickly vanished.

"Well, you could tell him that in order to fully get our trust, you will need to show us that you are a good character and what better way to do that than to show us you are a loving mother."

"Boy Kagome, you sure are on a roll!" Inuyasha said grinning.

That made her feel a little better. She shouldn't want his attention but he still was her best friend. She did want what was best for him but she still wasn't sure if Yuki was the best for him or not.

"You know, I think this just might work."

"Okay everyone, time for bed. We will complete this in the morning."

Aria started singing her lullaby and as everyone started to nod off she noticed Naraku staring at her. She smiled and he nodded. Things were settled... it was great to have good friends.

_'Only time will tell us what we need to know.'_ Kagome thought falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**  
**Next chapter: Deceiving the Deceiver. The next chapter might be on the short side... who knows?**  
**Estrella**


	13. Deceiving the Deceiver

**A/N:**

** I am truly sorry for taking so long in updating. I've been going through a very difficult time in my life. I promise I'll try to update once a week from now on. Maybe by doing this I will keep my mind occupied. So I've redone the previous chapters. I still need Shiro's appearance/weapons/power/etc. I will be starting college soon as well. Keep busy... yeah, that's always good. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, I wish though.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Deceiving the Deceiver**

* * *

It was a splendid predawn morning. Aria stretched and looked around the hut. She smiled as she saw her new companions. She looked at Kagome for a bit, just watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful. Aria's face lost it's smile as she knew what kind of pain Kagome was in for. There was danger coming and in order for everyone to come out happy, they needed to find a happy medium. She shook her head and looked at Sango, her new found friend. She was frowning in her sleep.

_'The poor girl must be thinking about her brother. With Naraku on our side we should be able to convince him to let Kohaku go. Specially if that is the wish of his new mate.'_

She then looked at Miroku and saw how tightly his fist was clenched. She thought about talking to Naraku about that as well. There had to be something they could do to fix that wind tunnel. With troubled eyes she looked at Naraku and found him staring back... with a familiar glint in his eyes. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking at Inuyasha and finding him staring at Yuki. Yuki tossed and turned in a fretful sleep.

Aria stood and quietly left the hut. It was time for her to greet the dawn. She did not want to be late. It was ritual for her to do so and in energized her. She made her way to her favorite hill and sighed. She rolled her her head back and forth, relaxed her shoulders and uncurled her wings. She stretched her wings as far as they would go, raised her hands to the sky and tilted her head back. The sunlight rose and the beautiful peaceful morning rays touched her glowing black wings. She started to hum a song to the sun when she heard a cough. She lowered her hands and turned her head... Inuyasha stood there looking shocked.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Those are pretty impressive."

"Thanks... but I'm sure you didn't come out here to admire my wing span. What is it you need?"

"I was... well, I was just going to ask your opinion on Yuki. Do you think she is trustworthy?"

"Ah, I see." Aria taped her chin and smiled at the little Inu.

Inuyasha stood there... impatiently. He didn't know what to say to get her to answer but he was desperate for an answer. He crossed his arms and waited for her answer. She smiled and turned back to the sun. She held her hands up again and hummed. Inuyasha's ears perked up and his stance relaxed. After a few moments she lowered her hands and flapped her wings once before folding them loosely at her side. She finally turned to him and spoke what he needed/wanted to hear.

"Aye Inuyasha, no need to worry. In her heart she wants to be a good person but that creature has her son. She will do anything she has to in order to keep him safe. She is a good choice, Inuyasha."

"I... I... I don't..."

"Your secret is safe with me." She whispered and winked.

Inuyasha turned bright pink and huffed. He turned and went into the forest to hunt. They needed more meat for more stew and then of course they would need more wood. He was more than capable of doing such things quickly but he wanted time to think about the new member of their little troupe. He still had so many jumbled thoughts. His love for Kagome was something that would not vanish over night. He seriously doubted it would go away at all but now that she is mated to Naraku, he would have no choice but to move on without her. She would always be like a sister to him at least. He would need to move on in his life but he doesn't know how to do that.

Kagome sat in front of the hut and watched sadly as Inuyasha bound into the forest. She knew that her mating would be taken hardest by him but things happen. She couldn't help herself. She still loved him but knew that it was more brotherly than that of a lover. She sighed and stood while dusting off her behind and making her way to her guardian angel. Aria smiled warmly as she approached. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. There was something about her that just pulled on the once human heart that beat within her chest.

"Will we be training this morning?"

"If it is your wish to train than we will train."

"Let's get started!" Kagome clapped.

Aria smiled and summoned both of their swords. Kagome gasped and wondered why her sword let her hold it when she didn't ask for permission. Aria replied with only three words. I made it. Kagome shrugged and they started to spar. Aria putting more and more strength into each of her moves and Kagome learning faster and faster how to handle herself in a sword fight. As the sun grew higher and higher into the sky, they started having spectators. Miroku and Sango lounged under a giant tree while Naraku watched from a distance.

"She's amazing!"

"Yes, she is! Our friend has improved very much and with only two lessons."

"Aria must be a great teacher to have brought Kagome so far in only so little time."

Miroku nodded at Sango while watching her emotions play on her face. Sango looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind as Yuki approached them. Yuki watched the angel and newly transformed hanyou train. It truly was a sight to see. In just a few lessons Kagome was making such a vast improvement. She was no where near the level of Aria but she was learning... and learning quickly. She sat down by Sango and continued to watch the _'friendly'_ spar.

"Your friends are absolutely wonderful." Yuki commented to Sango.

"Yes they are and they can also be your friends too. You know what you have to do today and may the Kami bless your ability to fool that bad demon."

"I can fool him. I know he knows that I hate him but he really doesn't think that I would do something like this. I just want my Toby safe. I'll do anything for my boy and if that means dying to get him out of the grasp of that vile beast than so be it."

"I don't think Aria would let that happen. She may be Kagome's guardian angel but she doesn't wish to see anyone hurt. We will help you any way we can but you must be able to prove that you are with us... not against us."

"Yes, that is understandable." She said nodding her head.

Sango smiled at her before turning her eyes back to the sparing women. Kagome flipped over Aria and landed quietly but quickly behind her. She crouched down and swept her legs under Aria as fast as she could. Still, Aria knew from the beginning what she was trying to do and just as Kagome's legs started to move under her she flipped over Kagome and stood there waiting for Kagome to get up from her crouch. Kagome growled and glared at the angel and swung her sword in a circle around her as she stood spinning around to face the angel.

Aria smiled at Kagome and Kagome growled again. Kagome lunged for the angel, getting more and more angry as each lunge missed. Aria would side step or flip out of the way and smile or laugh. As Kagome brought her sword down to try and slash the angel's thigh, Aria caught her wrist, keeping her immobile.

"Kagome, calm yourself. I think it is time for a tea break. There are a few things we must speak upon about your technique and style."

Kagome glared but nodded and followed Aria to sit beside her friends. Kagome plopped down in front of Sango and sighed as she lay her sword across her lap. If they didn't know better it looked as if she was sulking... but Kagome wouldn't do that... would she?

"I will be back shortly with the tea. Kagome, you are doing very well. I will discuss what your doing wrong when I get back." Aria said smiling as she walked towards the hut.

"Humph, that's just so not cool. I was really getting into it and she decided to have a _'break'._ I bet it's because I was wearing her down... making her tired." Kagome sneered the last bit.

"Now, Kagome... you know that isn't nice. She is trying to help you."

"Yeah! She is helping me like she is _'supposed' _to do! It's her job!"

"Kagome... what is wrong with you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Nothing... look, I'm sorry about that, okay? It isn't like I meant to snap at you or anything."

Sango nodded at her friend but still looked at her with concern shining in her big brown eyes. Kagome sighed again and just shrugged her petite shoulders as if to say... _'eh, who cares?'_ Sango shook her head slightly and stared at the hut... in hopes of Aria coming back quickly to resume her training. Yuki watched them but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the forest and immediately turned bright pink. Inuyasha came out of the forest carrying a skinned deer on his shoulder. He looked like the proud hunter is is. His eyes caught Yuki's for a moment and he almost tripped.

Sango covered her mouth as not to laugh while Kagome on the other hand glared fiercely at Yuki. She didn't trust this new hanyou and she didn't want Inuyasha to be infatuated with her either. Kagome jumped as she felt a hand on her should but relaxed as soon as she recognized the scent that came with it. It was the musky, smokey scent of her mate, Naraku. He sat next to her and calmed her with his presence. Just as he was about to say something, Aria sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Good job Inuyasha. If you'll hang it outside the hut and come have some tea, I would be grateful."

"Uh, yeah." He blushed and hurried away.

Aria smiled as she sat a tray down. A tray that held a teapot, some snacks and seven cups. One for each of them. Aria poured the tea into one cup and handed it to Naraku. He looked at her, squinted his eyes and raised his brow before taking the cup from her. The next one to be filled was given to Kagome. She took it and sighed. Tea was always good to help calm her and this tea seemed to be chamomile. She smiled at Aria and nodded, her way of saying sorry without actually saying it. Aria handed the next one to Sango who passed it to Miroku. They shared a sweet smile and a blush before Aria handed Sango another. Aria smiled at them before giving Yuki hers.

"I know what I must do today." she told the angel.

"Aye, I am sure you do. And you will have to leave shortly in order to make it look... real."

"I know. I'll go after I'm done with my tea."

Inuyasha humphed as he sat next to Yuki. She almost spilled her tea all over her front had Aria not steadied her hand. Aria frowned playfully at Inuyasha and warned him to be more careful while handing his cup to him. He sniffed it and scrunched up his nose at it. Aria raised her eyebrow and told him it was good for him and that he'd want to drink it. He feh'd and took a small sip. He was surprised at the mellow sweetness of it. Aria poured her cup and took a grateful sip before taking a deep breath of fresh morning air.

"Kagome, I'll tell you a few things your doing wrong before we continue. First off, you need to be calm. Don't get angry and just start swinging your sword around. It may work for Inuyasha but you are not him. Concentrate and focus... breath and be calm."

"Oops, I forgot!" Kagome smacked herself in the forehead before taking a sip of her tea.

"I could tell. Second, don't try to get fancy with your moves yet. Right now we are learning. I want you to be able to hold the sword and get in your stance perfectly before we move on to flips and twirls. I'll also give you a dagger... but only **AFTER** you have mastered the sword. We don't have a lot of time for you to master this and I hope you understand how urgent it is for you to get things under control."

"I get it. I understand. I'll work on my focus and breathing and stuff but after our tea can we continue?"

"Yes, we can. I'm happy that you are such a quick and honest learner. I'm proud to call you friend and pupil, you are doing great."

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled... truly happy at the compliment.

"Thank you for the tea. Pray for my success" Yuki stood and bowed to everyone. She handed her cup to Aria.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is time for me to go. I must put this plan in action and pray to Kami it works."

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. Kagome, it is time we continue our training."

Kagome sat down her cup on the tray and jumped up quickly with a large smile on her face, giving everyone a nice view of her new canines. Aria shook her head and smiled. She put her cup on the tray, stood and took Yuki by the hands. She kissed her forehead and bid her a safe and fruitful journey before turning to Kagome and leading her to the clearing.

Yuki stood their shocked for a moment before grinning and bowing again to everyone. She took one last look at Inuyasha and bound into the forest. Inuyasha stood there for a moment longer before following her silently. Sango and Miroku knew where he would be going and grasped each others hand and prayed for their friends safe return. Naraku watched the women spar and couldn't help the gleam that came into his eyes. He smirked as Aria flicked Kagome's forehead with her finger and commanded her to pay attention.

* * *

**In the forest with Yuki**

* * *

_'I can't let them down. What they say it true. I can do this! I can deceive him and I CAN and WILL get my child out of that beast's hands! I just hope Toby understands that in order for this plan to work he must play along.'_

Yuki bound through the forest with hope in her heart. For the first time in a long while she finally felt as if things couldn't go wrong. Her speed quickened and her face transformed itself into the mask she was so used to wearing. She hated not being able to show her feelings but if this plan was to work it would have to do for now. She would be able to be herself after this plan worked... not before.

She stiffened as she thought she felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked in all directions to see if she could spot who and or what was following her... watching her. She couldn't see anything but that doesn't mean nothing was there. She closed her eyes and tried to sense whoever it was but failed miserably. She knew it wasn't Shiro because she would be able to feel his vile aura all around the world and back. She knew something was there... she just couldn't see what it was. She shrugged and continued on her way. She figured that the '_something_' would come out of hiding eventually. She ran to the hiding place of Shiro. She wanted to get this over and done with... as fast as possible.

Inuyasha followed her... silently treading behind. When she stopped he distanced himself a little farther as to stay out of her range. For once, he actually used his brain to be stealthy and not just fly by the seat of his pants.

_'I need to see... I just have to see if she will betray us or if she will do what we planned. I need to know if she is good. I don't want to make any mistakes. I like her.'_

That thought was enough to even make him blush. He finally admitted that he liked her. It was new. The feelings he had for her where unlike anything he'd ever felt before. There was the like, yes... but there was doubt. He wanted to see her, he needed to make sure she was a good woman... absolutely needed to make sure. He didn't know why... he just **KNEW** he had to. He followed her to a cave. It wasn't just any cave. There was something about it that cried '_eerie_'. He watched as she stopped in front of the cave, took a deep breath and entered the dark, dank hole. He knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do but he followed in behind her...

Yuki followed the winding tunnels to the belly of the cave. As she got to the wall, she tapped it and a secret door opened long enough for her to walk through before closing again. Inuyasha sighed as he got to the wall and touched it... nothing happened! He tried over and over again with the same results. Nothing happened. He started to think that only certain people where able to get through. He was so focused on the stupid wall that he didn't notice the shadows lurking around him.

* * *

**Yuki, inside the cave**

* * *

Yuki sighed and stepped up to the thrown and bowed. She kept her head down and her breathing even. She didn't want to give away anything. She kept her heart rate low, even her pupils behaved themselves as she straightened from her bow. She kept her eyes down to the floor, like normal. She kept telling herself... act normal, be normal.

"Ah, Yuki. It is good to see you back so early. So tell me, how did it go?"

"It went well. I have infiltrated their little ragtag group. They believe me to be a traveler in search of a new home for myself and Toby. They are doubtful of me but they have let me into their lives. It won't be long before I gain their trust."

"That **IS** good news to hear. Things are going smoothly. That is always good. Do they suspect anything of you? I know they are doubtful but do they actually think your on the '_bad side_'?"

"No, they don't think I'm on the bad side. Although, it would be easier to convince them if I could bring Toby along with me. That way they can see I'm not lying about being a mother. A mother is hardly ever suspected of evil doing."

"Hmm, that is true. I'll think about it. Until then, leave. Go to your room, get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes, Master Shiro." She said bowing... she looked up at him before asking a simple question.

"And my son? May I go see him?"

"You have done well. You deserve a little treat I suppose. Yes, alright. That's fine but do not dawdle."

"Thank you." she bowed again and left the room.

* * *

**With Shiro after Yuki left**

* * *

"Master Shiro, lookie what we found at the door entrance." Kiro stated.

Shiro looked at the boy he had stolen and brainwashed and then looked to what the boy dragged in behind him. Shiro smiled and clapped while complimenting the boy for taking the hanyou hostage. Shiro ordered him to be put in the dungeon that way Yuki could deal with the boy later, after she '_visited_' her son.

* * *

**With Yuki**

* * *

She quickly walked to her chamber and upon opening the door found her son laying on her bed sleeping. The poor thing probably missed her and wanted to be close to her, so got bathed in her scent. She quietly entered the room and made her way to the form of her sleeping son. She sat on the edge of the futon and gently stroked his face. He sat up straight away and looked around the room scared... until his eyes landed on his mother. A loving smile appeared on his face as he launched himself at his mother, giving her a big hug.

"Mother! I'm so glad your back. When can we leave this place? I hate it here."

"I know you do Toby. I hate it here too. I've talked to Shiro about some things and hopefully we will be out of this stink hole by tomorrow morning."

"Oh mother, that's great!"

"Yes, it is about time you interacted with people your own age, trained in fighting, schooling and so on."

"Aw mother... don't be that way. I understand and I know I'll be able to do those things... later."

Before she could reply there came a knock on her bedroom door. Toby cringed and fell back onto the bed and curled up on his side before Yuki answered the door. There stood Kiro, smiling like a fool. Yuki asked him what he wanted and he answered. He told her how he had captured a hanyou and put him in the dungeon like Master asked and that Master told him to tell her to go down and torture and kill the hanyou. Then he turned and left... just like that. Yuki worriedly looked at her son and told him that she would be back as soon as she seen who was in the cell. She closed the door and made her way quickly but unnoticeable to those who weren't paying attention, to the cell in which the hanyou was held. She opened the door and peered in. What she saw almost broke her heart. Inuyasha was hanging by a hook in the middle of the cell. He wasn't hurt but she didn't know how to get out of a mess like this.

"I can smell your worry from here, Yuki." Inuyasha rasped.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! Why did you follow me?" Yuki clenched her hands.

"I had to see for myself if you would betray us or not. I just needed to see for myself."

"Oh you stupid male! You've ruined things! I don't know how to get out of this now. I've been ordered to kill you!"

"Get me down, go get your boy and let's get out of here. It's that simple."

"Oh, ho-ho. Is it now? Kiro, take Yuki and hang her up as well!" Shiro bellowed.

Yuki stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She flinched when Kiro hit her to knock her unconscious. Kiro did as his master commanded of him. When he was done hanging the girl up by her arms, he turned to Shiro and looked at him questioningly.

"Good job Kiro. Now let us go eat and then I, myself, will come back down here after and take care of the vermin."

_'What to do with the boy... that is the question. I could brainwash him and then make him kill his own mother...'_ Shiro laughed as he left the dungeon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it for now. I would like suggestions for Shiro's special power/weapon/appearance and so on. Kiro is a filler character. I will be starting college on the 22nd. I should have another chapter out by then. Read and Review.**

**Estrella**


End file.
